


阿非奴阿记事

by RageFire3000



Series: PaVarane-Their War [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-War, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-05-31 01:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19415950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageFire3000/pseuds/RageFire3000
Summary: 《慕尼黑往事》番外学霸和卷毛战后的生活





	1. 1945年5月 德法边境

瓦拉内被一脚蹬醒了。  
他立刻睁开眼，发现一只肉乎乎的小脚毫不客气地横在自己脸上。鲁本——他们的儿子，一个擅长啊啊叫和吐奶的一岁男孩——整个人打横睡得正香。他长着一头卷发的小脑袋正和另一个卷发的脑袋靠在一起，而脚则自然放在了他另一个父亲那只被几条伤疤所取代的左眼旁。在你前一晚把孩子放上床后，你永远也无法预测他们会做出什么奇怪的睡姿。  
瓦拉内把那脚丫子拨了下去，尽可能不产生动静地起了身，将孩子慢慢抱起再轻轻放在枕边人的身边。他们开过一个玩笑，鲁本只要睡着了，哪怕房子旁边突然砸下来一个陨石也吵不醒他。但帕瓦尔不行，帕瓦尔睡眠极浅，一点轻微的声响就能让他从梦中惊醒。  
瓦拉内静静看了他们一会，两个卷发的脑袋靠在一起睡觉的场景，直到现在他还总是担心这是一场梦。  
他笑了笑，戴上眼罩，披上一件衣服走进了厨房。补货车昨天刚刚来过一趟，带来了新鲜鸡蛋、甘蓝、西芹和牛肉。瓦拉内点燃咖啡壶下方的蜡烛，和之前每一天的早上一样翻开从二手市场买来的《大厨博格巴的200天简易食谱》，开始研究怎么做甘蓝烩牛肉。  
“早安，拉法。”两条光滑的手臂随着这声早安将瓦拉内环绕起来，一个尖尖的下巴搁在瓦拉内的肩上，说着：“今天吃些什么？”  
“我还没看好。”瓦拉内轻轻抚摸着挂在自己脖子上的那双手，轻声说道：“还是把你吵醒了。”  
“我做了一个梦。”帕瓦尔将脸埋进瓦拉内的肩窝，闷声闷气地说：“梦见我从床上醒来，哪里都找不到你。明明你说要去一趟城里，晚上就回来，但我等啊等啊，天总是不黑，我总是担心你不回来了……”

1945年5月。  
没有谁想滞留在一个刚刚打输人类历史上最大战争的国家。  
德法边境已经全面封锁，斯特拉斯堡重兵镇守，以防河对岸的德国难民趁虚而入。  
而瓦拉内，一个早被证实犯有暗杀罪被处死在西班牙马德里伯纳乌军事监狱的法国特务，带着帕瓦尔，一个曾被关押在慕尼黑达豪集中营的法国间谍，没有任何证明他们身份的证件，正试图以肉身穿越德法封锁线，回到法国境内。  
靠着交换情报和倒卖了一些小型武器，瓦拉内带着帕瓦尔一路乘坐多国军队的各式交通工具，足足用了一周时间，总算来到距离法国只有五公里的边境小城。帕瓦尔对这里的第一印象是随处可见慌乱的人群以及一片焦土。  
他们就是在这里捡到了鲁本。不过与其说是主动捡到，不如说是被迫接受。  
苏军如同野兽般的欢呼比坦克碾压破砖碎瓦的声音更先传入人们的耳朵。在一条小巷中，瓦拉内和帕瓦尔远远看见一位包着头巾的女人朝他们这边跑来，他们正想给那女人让出一条道，那女人却猛地把怀中一个东西往瓦拉内身上推去。瓦拉内的怀里发出一声尖细的哭声，这竟是个孩子。  
女人抬起一张爬满泪水的脸，灰色的眼睛深深看了瓦拉内一眼，随即拢起头巾继续往远处跑去。  
他们两个都愣住了。那孩子抓挠着瓦拉内的衣服哭得满脸紫红。帕瓦尔连忙抱过来，用德语轻声哄着，祈祷孩子的哭声不要招来不怀善意之人。  
不一会，远方传来几个苏联人的大笑和女人的惨叫声。帕瓦尔急忙捂住孩子的耳朵。他太小了，帕瓦尔想，他不能听到这些。  
直到苏军渐渐远去，帕瓦尔和瓦拉内才看了看这个已经哭着睡去的孩子。帕瓦尔轻声问道：“那是他的母亲吗？”  
瓦拉内茫然地摇摇头：“我不知道……”  
帕瓦尔看了看孩子，他蜷缩在帕瓦尔怀中，双手握着两个小小的拳。他定是带着关于母亲的噩梦睡去的，时常还发出一两声短暂的啼哭。  
帕瓦尔看着瓦拉内问道：“这是注定的吗，拉法？我们将会把这个孩子带到远离战争的地方？”  
无论再苦，只要看到帕瓦尔怀抱着孩子的样子，瓦拉内就会笑出来：“既然上帝将这孩子赐给我们，我希望他再眷顾我们一点，让我们都能回去。”  
就这样，两个自身难保的人，又突然多出了一个需要照顾的婴儿。  
那天晚上，帕瓦尔抱着孩子，瓦拉内抱着帕瓦尔，两人躺在破败房子的屋顶上，以天为盖，彻夜无眠。

边境线聚集的人群令帕瓦尔想到了若干年前德国人将各处的犹太人赶向集中营的景象。  
桥的彼端是山清水秀的法国，桥的这一端是血流漂杵的废墟。几排士兵守在桥上，时常需要向天鸣枪来使人群稍微安静一点。桥旁的哨塔上，不断有人轮番用德语和法语朝人群吼着：“法国人才能过去，德国人不能上桥！没用的！一个德国人都不行！”  
“我们是法国人！”瓦拉内拉着帕瓦尔从人群挤出：“我来自里尔，他来自莫伯日！”  
“证件。”拦路的士兵说。  
瓦拉内只能咬着牙道：“没有。”  
士兵打量了他们一眼：“其他证明？长官承诺书？都没有？所属部队编号？”  
帕瓦尔只能说道：“我们负责情报工作，流落在德国多年，已经失去和总部的联系。但我们是里尔人，长官，此话千真万确。”  
士兵瞟了一眼这个头发短短骨瘦如柴的人，不屑地哼了一声：“你们这两个德国人，法语说得很好嘛。赶紧给老子滚。”  
听到这句话，瓦拉内奔波多日的疲惫终于化作无法抑制的怒火喷发而出：“你敢让我们滚？我们冒着生命危险在德国潜伏那么多年，现在需要向总部传递重要情报，而你竟然让我们滚？如果情报传达失败，你负得起这个责任吗？！”  
这独眼龙的一通吼让周围好几个人都安静了下来，包括缩在帕瓦尔怀中两眼瞪圆的孩子。连帕瓦尔也惊呆了，就连他也是头一次见瓦拉内如此大发雷霆。那个士兵脸都黑了，支吾半天，丢了一句“你给我在这别动”便匆匆往桥中间的指挥站跑去。很快，一名军官打扮的人从指挥站中走出来。“莱茵河守卫官雨果·洛里，请问阁下称谓，战时职位？”  
倒是一位彬彬有礼的军人。瓦拉内按下怒火，尽可能简短地道出他和帕瓦尔的来历。洛里听后，取下军帽向他们致意道：“瓦拉内先生，帕瓦尔先生，请原谅我部下的无礼。为了祖国冒着生命危险潜伏敌方的工作是值得尊重的。我可以给你们开放行条。但守卫国门同样是我的职责，请二位回国后，速至巴黎国防部证明你们的身份。”  
瓦拉内生平最讨厌两个地方，一个是马德里，另一个就是巴黎。他相信帕瓦尔对巴黎的反感程度不下于他。那么多面色凶恶的人包围着，孩子哇地一声大哭出来。帕瓦尔轻轻抚摸着孩子的后背，看向了瓦拉内。  
瓦拉内瞬间明白了那个眼神。无论是巴黎还是什么鬼地方，只要是跟他一起去，就没什么可怕的。  
“谢谢你，洛里先生。”瓦拉内点了点头：“当然，我们会去巴黎报到，不会给您添任何麻烦。请原谅我，这个孩子是我们在德国捡到的孤儿，我们必须带上他。”  
“真是个可爱的孩子。”洛里伸手想去逗一逗，那男孩儿一下子把头扭过去，鼻涕口水全都蹭在帕瓦尔的肩上。

事实上，战争刚刚结束后的法国也好不到哪里去。这里和德国唯一的区别就是走在废墟上的那些人说的是法语。  
多数人们还处在战争的癫狂中。醉汉和抢劫犯随处可见。而当他们穿过兰斯时，帕瓦尔看到了也许是这辈子都忘不了的景象。  
一群怀着孕，或者怀抱幼童的女人被剃光了头游街。一群中年男人在后面像驱赶牲口一样驱使着她们，嘴里大声喊着：“羞耻啊！卖身给德国鬼子！羞耻啊！怀上了德国人的贱种！羞耻啊！你们绝不是法兰西的女儿，而是德国人的婊子！”  
女童被妈妈们捂住眼睛，男童和少年们则追着人群，用各种能够顺手捡到的东西朝那些游街的女人们扔过去。女人们形容消瘦，低着头，多数表情淡漠，也许是泪水都已流尽。只有当投掷物威胁到孩子的安全，她们才会冲着人群怒吼。唯独有一个蓝色眼睛的少女始终痛哭不止，因为她的衣服快要被愤怒的围观群众扯烂了。她拼命遮住自己的乳房，嘶吼着：“我没有办法呀！你们都是骗子，他妈的骗子！”  
那时瓦拉内正和帕瓦尔乘坐一辆马车远远地经过。隔着一条街，帕瓦尔远远望见那些可怜的女人们，心如刀割。明明他无数遍地告诉自己不能再随随便便流泪让瓦拉内担心了，但现在却无论如何控制不住自己。他颤抖着说道：“如果我是个女人……这就是我的下场……”  
“不要去想了。”瓦拉内吻了吻他的额头：“过去的就让他过去。如果你是女人，你也有我在。”  
帕瓦尔没有回答，只是捏了捏瓦拉内的手。


	2. 1942年7月 伯纳乌

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章大部分是回家的火车上写的，逻辑混乱见谅  
> 写完感觉肉渣都算不上，勉强算是汤上的一层油吧

他们先回到了里尔。  
战后的家乡与其他地方并无两样，好在城市的大致形状犹在。瓦拉内用带子将孩子拴在背后，脸上挂着淡淡血色的帕瓦尔走在旁边，三人形成一个古怪的组合。  
好在这里没有敌人、暴徒或是异客。多年以后重新行走于里尔的街道上，他们看到的更多是在废墟中试图重新开始生活的人，小摊贩、卖报人，或是和小狗玩耍的孩童。在这里，他们的德国孩子学到了第一个法语词。“Chiot! Chiot!”他趴在瓦拉内的背后跟其他孩子一起口齿不清地叫着。  
瓦拉内怀着忐忑不安的心情来到了母亲的咖啡厅所在的街道。远远看来，那间咖啡厅的门开着，然而原先门外的遮阳伞和露天座位却已被一层瓦砾和灰尘取代了。送牛奶的人骑着一辆破破烂烂的自行车停在咖啡厅门口，里面出来一名花白头发的老太太，接过牛奶瓶道了谢，又很快走了进去。  
瓦拉内不敢往前走了，泪水湿了视线。  
倒是帕瓦尔轻轻拉了他一把：“走吧。要是你妈妈见到你，不知该有多高兴。”  
帕瓦尔微笑着。瓦拉内看向了他，意识到他好久都没笑了。这份笑容能令瓦拉内忘记所有悲伤和恐惧。

显然，两个神色疲惫，身穿破烂军装的男人突然出现在咖啡厅门口，把老板太太着实吓了一跳。  
隔着一整个厅，她不可置信地盯着他们好一阵，才终于带着哭腔叫道：“我的儿啊！”  
她扑向瓦拉内，把自己的儿子抱了个满怀，随后又抽噎地轻抚他的眼罩。瓦拉内说不出一个字来，一旁的帕瓦尔默默看着母子二人，眼睛同样酸涩起来，只想找个没人的地方大哭一场。  
瓦拉内的母亲放开他，又转向了一直没有出声的帕瓦尔。“我可怜的孩子啊，你们都经历了什么……”她抱住了帕瓦尔，在他瘦削的脸上轻轻抚摸，仿佛对待亲生孩子一般：“都活着，太好了，太好了。我昨天还去给你妈妈送了花，晚上就梦见她对我说你们回来了，我还不敢相信。噢，圣母玛利亚！”  
提到母亲，帕瓦尔的泪终于控制不住掉了下来。“谢谢您帮我照顾她……”他颤抖着说。  
瓦拉内的母亲很快就注意到那个趴在瓦拉内背后正在津津有味嘬手指的婴儿，她看了看两人，问道：“这孩子到底是……”  
瓦拉内看到他妈妈的神情就知道她到底在想什么：“妈妈！不是你想的那样！”他连忙说：“这个孩子是我们快要离开德国时捡的，并不是……”  
“噢，上帝保佑这小东西。”老太太的脸上终于笑开了花：“我总是有预感，好事总会来的！”

一个月来，两人总算在这里吃了一顿像样的饭。瓦拉内把孩子放下了，帕瓦尔顺手接过孩子抱在怀中。瓦拉内的母亲一手托着下巴看着他们，叹息道：“把你送到军校前，你还是个倒咖啡都会倒洒的小破孩，本杰明更是比你还小三岁。一转眼，你们自己都会照顾孩子了。来让我看看这小家伙。”她从帕瓦尔手中接过孩子，用小勺子给他一口一口地喂牛奶。“看啊，他比拉法小时候乖多了。对了，你们给这孩子取名字了吗？”  
两人摇了摇头。“这段时间我们忙着赶路，没有时间给他取名字。”瓦拉内说。  
“我们也想过很多名字，但是更想让他的祖母做他的命名人。”帕瓦尔说。  
瓦拉内的妈妈双眼含泪捂住心口，搂过帕瓦尔，在他苍白的额头上重重地亲了一口。  
帕瓦尔鼻子一酸，又想到自己的母亲。

他们只在瓦拉内家里住了一晚便匆匆启程去往巴黎。经历过了长久的战争，瓦拉内的母亲对这次别离已经丝毫不惧怕了。她抱着孩子一路把他们送到了火车站，并让他们放心，等他们从巴黎回来后，这个男孩肯定会有一个属于自己的名字。  
通向巴黎的火车发出有节奏的声响，听多了便使人疲倦。帕瓦尔枕在瓦拉内肩头，轻声说道：“我没想到你昨晚那么早就来睡觉了，以为你要和你妈妈彻夜长谈呢。”  
“以后有的是时间。”瓦拉内从侧面搂着帕瓦尔：“太多了，也太可怕了，我不知从何说起。”  
帕瓦尔往瓦拉内的颈窝里钻了钻：“告诉我你是怎么逃出来的，拉法。”  
瓦拉内闭上眼，时至今日，那段亡命之旅还总是进入他的噩梦。外面的任何声响都会让他想起伯纳乌监狱的枪声。他和几名死囚像奴隶一样被用铁链串在一起。处刑场停着几辆军用卡车，因为他们是纳粹的海外通缉犯，尸体需要运到德国查验，说不定还有额外的鞭尸大礼。谁让他们干掉的是被纳粹重点培养，委以重任的托尼·克罗斯呢？  
拉斐尔·瓦拉内是“黑色囚犯”，因为他是亲手暗杀克罗斯，将他挂起并拍照留证的那个疯子。相比之下，埃尔南德斯兄弟是“红色囚犯”，他们为这场暗杀提供了情报支持。其实本泽马也是他们的同伙，但他至今没有被长枪党抓住。无所谓了，距离行刑只剩一分钟，无论是什么“颜色”的囚犯，一分钟后都将成为一块被子弹穿透的死肉。  
战争通常是你因为其他原因杀掉一个与你无冤无仇的人。行刑者戴着面具，瓦拉内只看到一双毫无表情的双眼。他想到了另一双眼，他最后一次见到那双眼是在三年前，带着离别的忧郁。本杰明·帕瓦尔……这是瓦拉内临死前一直念着的名字。  
被子弹打中心脏的剧痛让他昏死过去。接着他用了不知几天时间穿过了一个幽暗狭长的深渊，带着心中唯一一个发光的念想，于阵阵腐臭中猛地惊醒。  
瓦拉内意识到自己正躺在一车厢的尸体中，身上覆盖着软糯、青黑、臭不可闻的人类遗骸。有的兄弟甚至是死不瞑目的，空洞的双眼盯着瓦拉内，仿佛在质问他为何还活着。  
瓦拉内也不知自己为何还活着。他试着呼吸，只能吸进让他想死的极度恶臭。他看着周围的尸体的样子，很快发现了哪里不对劲：为什么他自己不是被子弹打穿额头？  
卡车停了下来，车厢被打开，瓦拉内被抓住双脚拖了出去。车外的新鲜空气让他像被救起的溺水者一样，用尽全身力气猛吸了好几口气。  
那人把瓦拉内扔在荒地上，转身欲走，瓦拉内立刻叫道：“你到底是谁！”  
“都在你身上打了一梭子，还没认出我来吗？”那人摘下行刑者的面具，笑出一脸匪气，竟是本泽马。  
“恭喜你，你的潜伏结束了。”本泽马说：“这儿离图卢兹不远，赶紧回巴黎总部报告吧！”  
原来这里已经是法国，怪不得吹在脸上的风都那么清新。但瓦拉内知道自己不会照本泽马说的去做。“不，我要去慕尼黑救人。”他说。  
本泽马一脸不可置信：“你丫傻逼？刚出油锅又要跳火坑?”  
“我必须去！”瓦拉内咬紧牙：“我宁可死在德国也不会一个人在法国苟活！”  
弄个假身份混进纳粹德国？这远远超出了瓦拉内的能力范围。与本泽马告别后，瓦拉内自此抛下了间谍身份，成为小偷、情报贩子、捡尸者。他一路流浪到荷兰，在荷德边境一处硝烟还未散去的战场上，发现一名额部中弹身亡的军官遗体。他的军装丝毫未损，军官证上用黑色钢笔工整写着Virgil Van Dijk。他胸口的口袋中还放着一包香烟和一封远方寄来的信。

瓦拉内更加用力地将帕瓦尔锁入怀中，颤抖着说道：“比起他们，上帝对我的眷顾太多了。所以后来被炸掉一只眼我也认了。做手术的时候，我能感觉到医生从我眼眶中把眼球摘出来，当时我在想，好歹给我留一只眼吧，让我能够再次看到你……”  
帕瓦尔忍不住捧着瓦拉内的脸颊印下一吻，同样颤声说道：“你找到了我，上天眷顾着我们。”  
瓦拉内感受着那双微凉的唇在自己皮肤上留下的印记。仿佛是怯懦亦或是在等待允许，帕瓦尔没有主动接吻。瓦拉内定定地注视着帕瓦尔片刻，就将他搂入怀中，沿着那张微微翘起的双唇吻了上去。  
对方的呼吸成为狭小的火车包厢内所有的气氛。瓦拉内的双手再也没有血腥味，帕瓦尔的气息也终于褪下病态，重新鲜活起来。他们死死地将对方往自己怀里扣，一时也分不清究竟是拥抱接吻重要，还是先脱下对方的衣服重要。  
然而当帕瓦尔慢慢被瓦拉内放倒在座位上，他向上看着这个再熟悉不过的人时，一股莫名的悲伤涌上心头，逐渐取代了快感。  
瓦拉内已经脱下了自己的衬衫，露出棕色的胸膛和几处帕瓦尔之前没见过的伤疤。他将手从帕瓦尔衣服下摆伸进去，用手心粗糙的伤疤重新探索帕瓦尔的每一寸皮肤。他甚至埋头钻进了帕瓦尔的衣服，轻轻在他的小腹上舔了一口。  
瓦拉内以前经常喜欢这么玩，那么多年过去了，帕瓦尔再次感受到那如同射精一样湿滑的快感。“拉法！”帕瓦尔浑身一震，身子不禁开始轻轻扭动。悲伤和快乐交织，让他的泪水止不住地流。  
瓦拉内感受着嘴唇下，帕瓦尔浑身的肌肉都在抽动。他知道为什么，他太了解这个人了。帕瓦尔的伤心便是他的伤心。瓦拉内从帕瓦尔的衣服里钻出来，看到身下的人满脸是泪，无声抽泣着，鼻尖都微微发红了。  
帕瓦尔赶紧捂住了脸。“对不起，对不起，拉法……”他挡着眼睛不住地道歉。  
瓦拉内看着他，心像是被人挤毛巾一样扭绞着。他俯下身吻在帕瓦尔的手上，再将他的手轻轻拿开，将这颗长着短短的卷发的脑袋搂进怀里，轻声说道：“也是啊，我们正在火车上。”  
怀里的人微微点头。  
“要是惊动了列车员，他准会说，先生，要来杯香槟吗？然后打开这扇门，结果发现我们在做这事……”  
怀里的人吸了吸鼻子，发出一两声压抑的轻笑，手却攥紧了瓦拉内的衣服。  
瓦拉内也沉默了，轻轻拍着帕瓦尔的后背。太快了。他想。这扇门总要过去，但无论是他还是帕瓦尔都没办法那么快。好在他们是一起的。去巴黎也好，去任何地方也罢，他不会放开这只手。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chiot是法语的puppy。脑补了一下鲁本噘着嘴叫“狗狗！狗狗！”还挺可爱的是不是！【。
> 
> 作者瞎逼逼：设身处地想了想，跨过那道心理障碍真的没那么快吧。我又是个特别磨叽的人，感觉卷毛于爱情于良心都不允许自己那么快地重新从学霸这里寻找快感。不过后面的日子还长，时间会抚平一切伤疤的【拖延症患者自我安慰


	3. 1945年6月 巴黎

巴黎还是他们记忆中那个如同精神病院的巴黎。狂热的人们举着奇形怪状的标语在市政厅、国防部和总统府前抗议自己的国家没有在战后谈判中为法国争取更多的利益。这令瓦拉内和帕瓦尔迷惑起来，为何当年在德军还未攻占巴黎便投降时，没有那么多抗议的人呢？  
穿过不知多少条脏乱的街道和游行的人群，他们才来到了国防部大楼前。两人只是看了一眼门口的卫兵，脚还未迈上梯子，那人就端着枪语调生硬地问：“站住。你们找谁？”  
瓦拉内亮出了里尔学院的徽章说道：“我们找德尚将军。是……”  
“德尚将军不在！”卫兵打断道。  
德尚将军怎会不在？他们早就打听清楚了，这几天正是高级将领们闭门开会，商讨如何从英美手中争夺利益的时候。这人不仅在敷衍还在说谎。瓦拉内咬着牙简直想一拳挥上去。这时帕瓦尔轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，上前一步说道：“我们分别是战时在西班牙和纳粹德国的潜伏人员。于二十天前返回境内，现在奉莱茵河守卫官雨果洛里的命令前来国防部自证身份。”  
卫兵用鼻子哼了一声：“身份？”他问。  
帕瓦尔将自己和瓦拉内的姓名以及战前由里尔学院所封的军衔一一报出。那卫兵也不知听进去多少，只是不耐烦地说了声：“我会通报德尚将军，现在你们可以走了。”  
“我们一定要见到德尚将军。”瓦拉内沉声道。  
卫兵斜了瓦拉内一眼：“那你们就等着吧。”  
既然让他们等，那他们就等。瓦拉内和帕瓦尔坐在与国防部大楼一街之隔的小楼门廊中，时刻注意着大楼门口的动静。帕瓦尔还记得这栋小楼，战前这里还是个杂货铺，卖着一些里尔见不到的新奇玩意儿。钥匙扣啊，花哨的罐头起子啊，还有美国进口的打火机，帕瓦尔记得那打火机包装上的卡通小人有点像瓦拉内，他们用这个开过玩笑。如今这栋楼的顶部被炸出一个缺口，杂货铺也不知在何时成为了历史。他们坐在门廊的阴凉处，与那卫兵保持眼神的对峙。  
“别生气了，拉法。”帕瓦尔拉住了瓦拉内的手：“他也是职责所在。”  
瓦拉内笑了笑：“将军之前信誓旦旦地说来到巴黎只需要报上他的名字就一切好办，等见到他了我可要大大地抗议一番。”  
“那已经是好久之前了。”帕瓦尔也笑了：“那么多年过去了，德尚将军是不是还记得我们都不一定呢……哎呀。”帕瓦尔小声惊呼。  
“怎么了？”瓦拉内不解地问。  
“他在看我们……”帕瓦尔看了看瓦拉内又看了看自己被他捏在手中微微发红的手。两个大男人倚靠在一起，手还这样不安分，哪怕是在巴黎这样的地方也确实容易引来异样的眼光。像对面那个卫兵，虽然还笔直地站着，看向他们的眼神却变得很古怪了。  
“那就让他看。”瓦拉内不甘示弱地盯回去，手执起帕瓦尔的手放在嘴边，重重地在帕瓦尔的手背上亲了一口。  
帕瓦尔心中感到温暖又好笑，干脆也随瓦拉内幼稚一回，大大方方地将头歪在他宽厚的肩膀上。  
卫兵看到这一幕，脸上肌肉微微抽搐，眼睛只好看向了另一条街游行的人群。

太阳下落时，几名穿着高级军装的中年男人才从大楼内走了出来。瓦拉内一眼便认出了德尚将军，他的头发已经全白了，但开了一天的会后，脸上丝毫没有疲倦的神色。与他握手告别的那几人也很容易辨认出来，利扎拉祖、特雷泽盖、维埃拉、图拉姆，他们都肉眼可见地老了，幸运地熬成了这场战争的获胜者。  
德尚站在台阶上，目送其余的人离去。这时瓦拉内才和帕瓦尔快速走过去，在黄昏的模糊光线中叫住了他。“德尚将军！”  
德尚回头的眼神带着难以置信的诧异。“拉斐尔·瓦拉内，还有本杰明……你们，你们竟然还活着！”  
“是的，将军，我们很幸运。我们一个月前从莱茵河和斯特拉斯堡返回了国内。”  
“那真是一段险途。”德尚微微眯着眼说道：“你们二人都是从德国回来的吗？包括拉斐尔？”  
“是的，将军。”帕瓦尔看了一眼瓦拉内说道：“拉斐尔在德国救了我。”  
“很好，里尔的小伙子们。”说到德国，德尚及时止住话题，示意他们先进门。  
进了门后，帕瓦尔也不知是不是自己太敏感，他看到德尚脸上的那丝笑容立刻消失了。  
德尚让他的秘书过来安排了一间房间让他们二人先休息，却又立刻把瓦拉内单独叫了出去。  
瓦拉内也隐约感到不对劲，他给了帕瓦尔一个眼神，示意让他在这里安心等待。  
见瓦拉内出来后，德尚示意他关好门，接着开门见山问道：“你和本杰明回国后，有没有发现他什么异常的行动，或者说过什么奇怪的话吗？”  
瓦拉内摇了摇头：“没有。本杰一切正常。将军，为什么您会有这样的问题？”  
德尚往休息室的方向看了一眼，说道：“当时巴黎派往德国的间谍，目前只有本杰明一人回来报道，另外存活的两人却始终在隐匿自己的行踪。我们已经掌握了证据，弗兰克·里贝里在战争结束前便潜回国内，一直在与反对派分子活动，企图阻挠戴高乐将军组建新的国民政府。至于另一个叫金斯利·科曼的，现在简直是活不见人死不见尸了。”  
瓦拉内听后皱紧了眉：“将军，这也不能说明本杰明是他们的同伙。只因为本杰明在德国潜伏，现在便开始怀疑他对国家的忠诚，是不是对他太不公平？”  
“我当然明白你的意思，拉斐尔。你说的话，我也对国防部这帮人说过不止一次。但是没用。本杰明潜伏的环境太复杂了。就算不怀疑他与反对派有勾结，有人也会怀疑他早就被纳粹洗了脑。以我个人名义，我丝毫不怀疑你们的忠诚。只不过对国防部而言……本杰明这次过来，会是国防部重点关照的对象。”  
“如何关照？”瓦拉内隐约有不好的预感。  
德尚叹了口气：“他现在已经是被隔离的状态了。从明天开始，国防部将会对他进行一系列的检查和测试，包括生理检查和心理检查，以确保他对法兰西是真正无害的。”  
瓦拉内不禁想起了道听途说的纳粹检查集中营囚犯的一些手段，心中怒火沸腾却又毫无办法，只能紧紧捏住双拳，说道：“他差点死在德国！……冒着生命危险潜伏那么多年，到头来没有论功行赏，却还要反被怀疑吗？将军，恕我直言，就连我也开始怀疑我们这些年为国家苦苦潜伏的价值。”  
德尚叹了口气，拍了拍瓦拉内的肩：“你们是我当时做主前去执行间谍这项艰巨的任务，我迪迪埃·德尚一辈子都不会忘记你们这些年轻人对国家的贡献。我用我的名誉保证本杰明会安然通过这场考验。我也会尽量让他们检查得快一些，更……人性化一些。”  
瓦拉内看向了帕瓦尔所在的房间，心中只感觉像吞了苍蝇一样难受。他知道自己无能去改变等待帕瓦尔的一切。如果早一分钟知道这么回事，哪怕在刚才多给他一个拥抱也是好的啊。  
晚上，瓦拉内自然不被允许进入帕瓦尔的房间。他被安排和一些后勤部门的实习生一个房间。在一屋子的汗味和烟味中，瓦拉内丝毫没有睡意，不住地想着帕瓦尔在干什么，晚上吃的什么，是否知道了检查这回事，是否委屈、愤怒和感到孤单。他意识到自己在与帕瓦尔分离了一千多天后，现在仅仅一天的分离都显得如此煎熬。

第二天一早，帕瓦尔就被检察人员带走。瓦拉内找到了德尚，尝试性地问自己能不能陪同，不出所料得到了否认的答复。  
“他们需要问本杰明一些问题，有的问题相当尖锐，你的出现会干扰他的回答。不过，”德尚接着说道：“我们可以在隔壁房间旁观。”  
德尚轻手轻脚地打开了房门。瓦拉内看到房间的其中一面墙上镶嵌着一面巨型玻璃。接着玻璃突然亮了起来，原来是有人进了隔壁房间。透过玻璃，瓦拉内看到隔壁房间放置着一个造型怪异的机器，连接着十几根扭曲的管线，像一只从怪物体内剖出的大脑和神经元。  
接着，瓦拉内看到帕瓦尔被两个白大褂带了进来。他低着头，脸上没有任何表情，皮肤在强光灯的照射下像一张白纸。  
瓦拉内知道，审讯室的灯光都是这样不知节制，为的就是将所有人照得无所遁形。  
帕瓦尔坐在了机器旁边的椅子上。在旁边两个人摆弄机器的时候，他抬头看着面前的玻璃，问道：“玻璃背后有人吗？”  
瓦拉内的心猛地跳了一下。帕瓦尔明明在往自己这边看，却怎么也和他对不上视线。这时帕瓦尔旁边的中年男人说话了：“我也不知道。也许有，也许没有。你是在害怕被人听去什么吗？”  
帕瓦尔听到后歪着嘴角笑了笑：“我也不知道呢。不知道你为什么觉得我会害怕。”  
比较年轻的白大褂手握两根管线，往帕瓦尔头上看了看，迟疑着对中年人说道：“老师，可能要把头发剃了才能吸住……”  
帕瓦尔听到这句话就皱起了眉。中年人点了点头，吩咐徒弟将剃刀拿过来。“既然这样的话，那就得罪了，帕瓦尔先生。”  
帕瓦尔见到白大褂手中的剃刀，脸上唯一的一点血色瞬间消失殆尽。接着他认命似的闭上双眼，微微扬起了头。  
另一边，瓦拉内盯着那剃刀将帕瓦尔刚长出不久的头发一道一道地再度剃光，恨不得一拳将面前的玻璃打碎。他想起了当时在集中营找到帕瓦尔的景象，只感觉那剃刀像是直接在自己的心脏上刮。  
清理了一地碎发后，帕瓦尔被命令脱下衣服，露出了肋骨分明可见的胸膛。白大褂将管线末端的吸盘贴在帕瓦尔的头皮上，一枚贴在胸前，另外一些粗细不一的线则缠在帕瓦尔的手臂和手指上。中年人上下打量了一下帕瓦尔，露出一个职业性的假笑：“恭喜你，帕瓦尔先生。这款TC130测谎机才刚刚问世，你就是第一个被试者。”  
帕瓦尔忍受着各种电线贴在皮肤上的不适，深呼吸了几口。  
根据中年人的要求，帕瓦尔必须如实回答他所提出的所有问题，不可答非所问，有且仅有三次拒绝回答的权利。中年人还提醒道，他的一切回答都将被录音，并且测谎仪记录到的所有数据都将由国防部带走进行研究。  
接着各种问题像源源不断的敌军一样开始进攻帕瓦尔的心理城池。他的姓名，家庭情况，父母过世的时间和原因。帕瓦尔尽量使自己的语气像机器人一样毫无波动，他一边冷冰冰地回答中年人的各种问题，一边听着那机器像在同步翻译自己的话似的，始终在发出不规律的滴滴声。  
接着那人问道：“你是如何认识了拉斐尔·瓦拉内？”  
帕瓦尔垂下眼说：“刚进军校的时候。他高我两级，但我们参加了同一个信息战演练小组。”  
“你如何描述你和拉斐尔·瓦拉内的关系？”  
瓦拉内抿着嘴唇，上身前倾，注意听着。  
帕瓦尔冷峻的神色缓和了一些，他缓缓说道：“共度一生的人。”  
“那么得知你将被派到和他不同的国家，你的想法是？”  
帕瓦尔想了想，说道：“要是没有战争就好了。”  
站在帕瓦尔背后的年轻白大褂无声笑了笑。  
“你认为战争是可以避免的吗？”中年男抬起头，抛出一个问题列表中没有的问题。  
“我从没这样认为，因为我本身并不知道。”  
中年男唔了一声，接着看向手中的问题列表。  
“据调查，希特勒曾经拜访过慕尼黑军事学院，时间正好在你潜伏期间。”  
“是的，我亲眼见过希特勒。”  
“说说你见到他的想法。注意，不是你听到的传言，而是你亲眼看见这个人的感觉。”  
“矮小，丑陋，言语带有很明显的煽动性。”  
中年男看了看机器，注意到机器并没有对帕瓦尔的回答做出异常标注后接着问道。  
“特工‘C’在进入慕尼黑情报处不久后失联，据调查他曾跟你共事过，你能说说原因吗？”  
帕瓦尔知道自己绕不开这唯一一个自己亲手杀死的人。他如实说道：“接头人弗兰克·里贝里以托利索被纳粹策反的理由授意我秘密处决他。”  
“你为何同意里贝里的要求杀害托利索？”  
“第一，托利索亲口承认了自己已经暴露，并且向纳粹泄露了我们的接头暗号。第二……”帕瓦尔低下头：“里贝里给我开出了条件，只要我除掉托利索，他便给我瓦拉内的消息。”  
中年男点了点头不置可否，接着问道：“你在德国的一切行动，是否得到过其他人的协助？”  
帕瓦尔点了点头：“他叫莱昂·格雷茨卡，为我掩护了多次窃取纳粹情报的行动。”  
“他本人是纳粹吗？”  
帕瓦尔想了想说道：“曾经是。因为好友死于伦敦空袭，他便不再信奉纳粹主义，并且愿意帮助我。”  
“我可以说他有一部分是因为你背叛了纳粹吗？”中年男盯着帕瓦尔问。  
帕瓦尔和他对视着说：“他亲口说过，背离纳粹的决定和我无关。”  
中年男意味深长地嗯了一声，接着问道：“你和他保持着什么关系，使得他能够一直帮助你？”  
该来的终究会来。帕瓦尔平静地说道：“同性情人关系。”  
一直站在帕瓦尔背后的年轻人听到后不可置信地看了帕瓦尔一眼，张大了嘴。中年男两根手指摩擦着自己的下巴，接着问道：“包括性关系吗？”  
帕瓦尔看着他皱起了眉：“我想行使一次拒绝回答的权利。”  
“这个嘛，恕不能满足你的要求。这个问题很重要。和敌人相处的心态直接决定着你执行任务的动机，也影响着你的间谍工作对国家是利还是弊。所以，本杰明·帕瓦尔，希望你能如实回答这个问题。”中年男的手肘撑在膝盖上，上身前倾，盯着帕瓦尔一个字一个字说道：“你究竟有没有和这个德国人发生过性关系？”  
帕瓦尔咬紧了牙，他不知自己究竟是否希望瓦拉内站在这面单向玻璃后听着自己的回答。一切都仿佛回到他对着瓦拉内承认这些事情的夜晚。又是一次，他亲手照着身上已经结痂的伤痕再次剖开自己的心和肝，只是这次是对一个陌生人展示它们。  
“我和莱昂·格雷茨卡发生过性关系，而且不止一次。”帕瓦尔的声音不大，但是所有人，包括机器都听得一清二楚。“在我得到了拉斐尔·瓦拉内错误的死讯后。”  
年轻人捂住了自己的嘴防止自己叫出声来。而中年男仿佛听到了什么有意思的八卦似的抬了抬眉毛：“接到了他的死讯吗，唔……那么你从你与德国人的关系中有哪些获益呢？”  
“我得到了一个稳定的德国线人，以及我在慕尼黑情报处最有利的掩护。情报处长约书亚·基米希一直都在怀疑我，但他始终找不到决定性的证据来铲掉我，一切都是因为格雷茨卡对我的庇护。”  
“你又是否给了德国人什么好处呢？”  
“除了肉体以外吗？没有。”帕瓦尔微微冷笑着说道：“他没有从我这里得到任何好处。这场战争使他家破人亡，自己也送了性命。如果一定要说好处的话，”帕瓦尔低下头，想着格雷茨卡留在他印象里的最后一面：“他是带着纳粹必定会战败的信念死去的。这点和其他德国人不一样。”

列表中的最后一个问题也问完了。自始至终，测谎机没有发出一声识别出谎言的声响。中年男反倒有点失望，简直怀疑机器故障了。  
“那么，接下来开始生理检查吧。”他吩咐年轻人将导线从帕瓦尔身上取下，一边收拾纸和笔一边说道：“真是不好意思，帕瓦尔先生，这些问题是上头连夜商定的，我也是完成工作而已。”  
帕瓦尔已经懒得与他追究到底有多少问题是他自己好奇而问。年轻白大褂从他的头皮处揭下带着吸盘的导线时，帕瓦尔简直感觉自己的大脑都要被吸出来了。忍受着不适，他微弱地抗议道：“我的身体一切正常，为何还要做生理检查？”  
“你的身体一切正常，只能由检查说了算。”中年男说道：“纳粹的人体实验可是出了名的，你还有过集中营的经历，难说德国鬼子没有对你的身体做过什么。不过这项检查很快，没人会再问你一些你不想回答的问题。”他留下一个让帕瓦尔看着很不舒服的笑。  
瓦拉内皱着眉，看着那年轻医生给帕瓦尔换上了病人服，再示意帕瓦尔离开了审讯室。  
德尚走过来拍了拍瓦拉内的肩，安慰道：“事情都已经发生了。你既然喜欢他……”  
瓦拉内知道德尚是什么意思，立刻说道：“我没事，这些早在我救了他后他就告诉我了。战争期间，我们没办法时刻都做一个圣人。”  
德尚笑着摇了摇头：“别说战争期间……任何时候做一个圣人都是最难的事。我很高兴你这么想，拉斐尔。”  
瓦拉内还是皱着眉：“我不喜欢他们对待他的方式。”  
德尚耸了耸肩：“你知道，巴黎人总是高傲的。老实说我也不喜欢巴黎人。”

在瓦拉内煎熬地等待了三个小时后，检查室的白色门终于打开了。  
宽松的病号服勉强挂在帕瓦尔瘦弱的肩膀上。他弯着手臂，低着头慢慢走了出来。  
“本杰……”瓦拉内向前走了一步，张开双臂。帕瓦尔在众人的眼神中无声地投入了瓦拉内的怀抱。  
“他们对你做了什么？……”瓦拉内也不顾其他人的眼光，轻轻抚着帕瓦尔无力的后颈。他注意到帕瓦尔的耳垂处粘着一块小小的纱布。  
“没有什么，就像体检一样。他们给我全身上下都照了X光，证明我没有被纳粹改造成怪物。他们取了我两次血，一次在耳朵上，一次在手臂。”帕瓦尔说着缓缓打开手臂，瓦拉内在他的臂弯中看到了一处针眼和一片淤青。“他们要用显微镜看看我有没有被纳粹植入什么控制大脑的微型机器人。”  
“我又没有头发了，拉法。”帕瓦尔摸了摸自己的头顶说道。明明像是控诉，语气却带着面对测谎机时完全没有的娇谑。瓦拉内看着这双眼就笑了：“我都看习惯了，你一直没有头发我也一直看着你。回到里尔，我们把孩子的头发剃了，我也剃光，我们一起长头发。”  
帕瓦尔在瓦拉内的怀中肆无忌惮地笑出了声。也不管是德尚正在看着他们，还是国防部的好多人都在看着他们。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TC130是炉石的梗。。。“安装TC130精神扰乱装置”【我反正脑中第一反应就是这个哈哈哈哈梗就是拿来乱用的
> 
> 检查身体那段基本上是回忆着卷卷的拜仁体检视频写的，不多说了我等下再去复习一遍(¯﹃¯)
> 
> 鲁本：亲老汉！你们不能因为我不会说话就乱剃我头毛！！！！婴儿没人权！！！


	4. 1945年7月 里尔

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 过渡章

一趟巴黎之行，帕瓦尔失去了头发和200cc的血液，两人仅仅获得了德尚将军关于恢复他们军衔和应有补偿的口头承诺。不过瓦拉内信任这名德高望重的前辈，帕瓦尔也是。在巴黎至少有一个足据分量的人为他们说话，想到那些因为战争客死异乡的同胞们，两人觉得自己已经足够幸运了。  
临行前，德尚反复提起几次，愿意给瓦拉内在巴黎谋个军方的职位。瓦拉内再三婉拒了，直言在帕瓦尔的功绩被承认之前，自己不会为政府和军方工作；其次这样做太过自私，对不起在西班牙牺牲的老师齐达内和其他兄弟；再者，现在他想的只是跟帕瓦尔找个远离世俗的地方过一过安静的生活。  
说这句话的时候，瓦拉内抓住了身旁帕瓦尔的手。帕瓦尔始终没有说一句话。经历了生理检查后，他看上去像一个刚刚做过治疗的癌症病患。但德尚看得出他的表情是带着喜悦的，在瓦拉内与他手指紧扣时，他苍白的脸上露出了虽不明显，但任何不瞎的人都看得出来的浅笑。  
“既然这样，祝你们平安。”德尚送他们上火车前说道：“我以我家族之名向你们保证，你们为战争胜利作出的的牺牲会被法国所铭记。”

到达里尔后，瓦拉内立刻钻进了理发店，拉都拉不住。  
帕瓦尔本以为瓦拉内只是说说而已。  
理发师是个黑皮肤的大汉，对于瓦拉内直接剃光头的简单要求似乎显得很犹豫。他用剪刀在瓦拉内头顶空比划了半天，得出结论：“兄弟，你不太适合剃光头啊。要不哥给你做个造型？来你看看，美国那边现在正流行雷鬼头，不过你的头发还太短了……”  
“谢谢你的推荐，不过我就要全部剃了。”瓦拉内微笑着打断。  
“哎呀！”黑人老兄对于稍纵即逝的时尚痛心疾首，很想让这人的同行者来劝劝他。然而一回头，发现与他同来的那眉清目秀的年轻人竟也是个光头，不由暗自吃惊，心想莫非剃光头已经成了新的潮流，就连美国都落伍了？！  
“那个……”黑人老兄的剃子正要下去，帕瓦尔连忙道：“拜托，小心一点，力道轻一点，不要把他刮伤了。”  
“开玩笑，我可是里尔最资深的理发师保罗·博格巴啊！”也不知“里尔最资深”的名号究竟是不是真的，但黑人老兄哼着小曲开始在瓦拉内的头上四平八稳地推动剃子，手法不可谓不熟练。帕瓦尔微微皱着眉，看着瓦拉内深色微卷的头发一团一团地掉落，心中的温暖渐渐变作酸楚，一波一波地往眼眶中涌去。  
理发完毕，瓦拉内有些不习惯地摸了摸自己的头，问帕瓦尔自己看上去如何。  
博格巴抢先说道：“真他娘的帅！里尔的姑娘们都要排队跟你约会了！我说，兄弟，你的眼罩配俩耳钉更好！简直像个他妈的海盗头头！”  
帕瓦尔笑了出来，又因为双眼泛红捂住了嘴。“很好，比我想象的还好。”他有些哽咽地说。  
“唉，你看这话就很上道。”博格巴抚掌大笑：“很高兴认识你们，记得常来啊！我不光是里尔最好的理发师还是里尔最棒的厨子，我的餐馆下个月开业，肯定给你们打折！”

瓦拉内的母亲在见到他们后惊叫了出来。“不知道的还以为你们进了趟监狱！”  
帕瓦尔不好意思地低下头，瓦拉内看了看他，笑着对母亲解释道：“本杰在巴黎做了身体检查，而我答应了他，跟他一起长头发。”  
“你们每次去巴黎都碰不到什么好事！唉，以后就住在里尔，我可不想再整天担心你们了！”  
正说着，房间内传来婴儿的哭声。“鲁本醒了！”老太太说着，丢下两人进了房间。  
鲁本。瓦拉内和帕瓦尔咂摸着这个名字。“这名字有点像我们在里尔学院的教官。”帕瓦尔说。瓦拉内想了想：“我觉得叫这个名字以后应该会喜欢女孩子。”  
瓦拉内的母亲抱着一个毯子裹着的小人走了过来。“本杰明，拉斐尔，来看看你们的儿子鲁本。鲁本，瞧瞧你的这两个光头papa。”她将毯子拉下来一些，露出婴儿两只瞪圆的大眼睛，和一头又细又软的卷发。  
瓦拉内感到十分惊讶，鲁本的这头卷发竟和帕瓦尔有些相似。他伸出了手想抱抱孩子，但诚如博格巴和母亲所说，瓦拉内现在这副尊容不像个海盗也像个囚犯，实在不是受婴儿欢迎的形象。两三天不见，鲁本对于这个父亲的印象似乎已经消失殆尽了，他瞪着眼睛看了看瓦拉内，在接触到他怀抱的那一刹那便咧开嘴大哭起来。  
这个个头的男孩儿已经有了抵抗的力气。鲁本大声哭闹着，在瓦拉内怀中手脚并用试图脱离这个人的控制。瓦拉内听到这尖细的哭声便浑身僵硬，举着孩子不知如何是好。帕瓦尔试图帮助也是徒劳，最终还是瓦拉内的母亲接过了孩子。  
“他……可能有点认不得我们了。”帕瓦尔轻声说。  
“拉法小时候也是这样，也许明天他就想起你们了。”瓦拉内的母亲经验丰富，一句话的功夫鲁本便没了哭声，把半只手放进嘴里啃了起来。她摸了摸鲁本的头，看着帕瓦尔打趣道：“说不定啊，等本杰的头发长出来，鲁本就认得你们了。”

帕瓦尔洗完澡出来，看到瓦拉内放下了书，对着他掀开了右侧的被子。  
帕瓦尔低着头钻了进去。被窝里已经有了瓦拉内的体温。刚躺进去，瓦拉内的手臂便环了过来将他搂住。“以前你在卧室里都是不爱穿衣服的。”瓦拉内在他耳边轻声说。  
以前……那是以前，在年轻不懂事的时候。帕瓦尔想着，摸了摸自己的睡衣。不知为何，他现在不会主动向瓦拉内展示自己的躯体。那没什么好看的。  
瓦拉内脸上勉强的笑容逐渐消失了。他关了灯，于一片黑暗中埋在帕瓦尔的颈间叹了口气：“本杰，我现在经常会害怕。我以前不会这样。”  
帕瓦尔没有接话，轻轻抚摸着瓦拉内的后背。  
“鲁本在我手里哭的时候，我简直动都动不了。回到以前，我简直不会相信我竟然会害怕听到小孩子哭。”  
“因为我们没有经验。当时我也被吓到了。”帕瓦尔低声说。  
“不，没那么简单。那不是害怕，我当时的感受是，恐惧。”瓦拉内苦笑道：“就像我怀里抱着一个炸弹一样。如果不是妈妈把他抱走，他再哭一声的话，恐怕我会把他甩出去。”  
帕瓦尔知道那样的恐惧。在情报处，在集中营惶惶不可终日的时候，类似的恐惧常常笼罩着他。直到现在，自己的思维还时而会跳到那个时候。  
“我……明白。”帕瓦尔抱紧了瓦拉内。  
瓦拉内枕在帕瓦尔的胸口，伴侣有规律的心跳声能让他慢慢安心下来。他缓缓说道：“在马德里，有段时间，我的房东是个带着孩子的女人，那孩子和鲁本这个时候差不多大，他们就住在我的楼下……她的丈夫是长枪党的政敌，她也时常说着要离开马德里避难。但是有一天，一伙带枪的士兵闯了进来……”瓦拉内说着，呼吸变得急促。在战争中遭遇了敌人的孤儿寡母会是什么下场，不用瓦拉内说，帕瓦尔也能猜得出一二。  
瓦拉内颤抖着说道：“为了保护情报，我，我躲在房间里没能帮他们……”  
帕瓦尔搂紧了瓦拉内：“你除掉了长枪党的特工，算是……为他们报仇了。”  
瓦拉内深吸了一口气才说道：“在那之后我再也听不得任何尖叫声了。但是没想到，小孩子的哭声也能让我想到那个时候。我怎么会这样，本杰？”  
仿佛在回应他的话似的，鲁本尖尖的哭声从另一个房间传来。隔着两扇门的婴儿哭声远没有白天那么刺耳，但瓦拉内还是抓住了帕瓦尔的睡衣。  
帕瓦尔干脆同瓦拉内一起钻进了被子。  
密不透风的被子中只有对方的气息。帕瓦尔伸出手，与瓦拉内的手指相扣。“我妈妈说，我刚断奶的时候经常哭，然后她就会给我唱歌。”  
说着帕瓦尔就轻轻哼唱了起来。那是一首听不出调子的儿歌。小王子在猴面包树下遇见了小羊，小王子将玫瑰种在小小的星球上……帕瓦尔唱歌的气息将瓦拉内的耳朵吹得痒了起来，瓦拉内笑着将帕瓦尔紧紧锁入怀中。  
呼吸有些不畅，但谁都不想钻出被子，窒息便窒息吧。瓦拉内在黑暗中抚摸着帕瓦尔的脸，曾经紧握着匕首的手指在帕瓦尔总是微微翘起的嘴唇上轻轻摩擦。只要将指尖在那嘴唇中轻轻揉按，帕瓦尔便会像曾经那样将瓦拉内的指尖浅浅地含在口中。唯有在这个时候，他们会像婴儿一样用口唇去探索一切。瓦拉内吻住了他，双手隔着衣服在帕瓦尔的胸前探索。肾上腺素上涨，心跳加速，空气变得潮湿而黏稠。终于再也无法呼吸了，瓦拉内掀开了被子。空气清凉，怀中的人依旧火热。双眼已经适应黑暗，瓦拉内微微睁眼，看着帕瓦尔紧紧闭着眼不敢睁开，表情说不出是痛苦还是享受。他用宽大的手掌轻轻盖住帕瓦尔的双眼，在接吻的间隙，贴着他的双唇轻声说道：“本杰，你也在保护我。”  
他们紧紧拥抱，仿佛对方是自己唯一的依靠。

战后的世界正在慢慢回到正轨，然而一切还是缺人手。在咖啡厅门前的路重新修好后，瓦拉内和帕瓦尔一起给外墙上了新漆，还添置了新的桌椅和内饰。牛奶工和送报人就像两个人形报时器，带来小鲁本最喜欢的食物和外面世界的消息，宣告每一天的开始。战争还未完全结束，最后一个轴心国躺在棺材中垂死挣扎，然而一切纷争都离里尔越来越远了。  
鲁本被带去剪了头发。本来瓦拉内的母亲是反对的，按她的原话说，她舍不得鲁本这头小羊羔一样的卷发。但她想到了瓦拉内小的时候因为玩火烧到了头发，被她拉到理发店剃了个精光，在那之后的一年瓦拉内的头发疯长以致于能扎辫子，于是还是同意了。果然在那之后一个月，鲁本靠着每天两瓶牛奶，头发就像大雪后的草地一样旺盛地冒出来。他对祖母的语言愈发反应迅速，已经完全看不出是个德国人。  
但生活并不如想象的那么平静。瓦拉内总是能接到来自巴黎的电话，却一个都不是德尚打过来的。有希望他供职的情报部门，写采访的记者和回忆录书商，甚至还有请他去当客座教授的某某大学。每个邀请都价格不菲，瓦拉内却一个都不想理会。“那你先让巴黎军部恢复我们应得的待遇！”他重复着相同的推辞，挂断了电话，感到头昏脑涨。  
在这一天晚上，帕瓦尔靠在瓦拉内的肩头，说自己想出去走走。  
瓦拉内一下便明白了他的意思，但还是故意问他想去哪。  
“我想去一趟阿非奴阿，去爬爬山，看看我们当时住的房子还在不在。我……有点想在湖里游泳了。”  
说到那片湖就想到了当年的日子。瓦拉内不禁微笑出来。“快到秋天了，当时我们就是这个时候离开的。后来我一直很遗憾，没能看看那里秋天是什么样子。”  
帕瓦尔也笑了：“应该树叶都变成金黄色了。”  
“嗯……松树不会。我也想去了，现在就想去！”  
帕瓦尔侧过身，主动在瓦拉内的嘴上亲了一下：“我们明天就去吧，重新做一回野人！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.设定卷毛是20年代生人，《小王子》是1942年才写完的。不过么不要在意这些细节【。】  
> 现实中学霸比卷卷大3岁，文中同样。所以学霸大概是10年代末生的，磁卡和卷卷是20年代初。嗯。。。  
> 2.参考了卷卷在拜仁唱歌的视频，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，就脑补一下他五音不全地唱儿歌吧
> 
> 细水长流太难写了，真的  
> 能把普通生活写出花来的人我是真心佩服


	5. 1945年7月 阿非奴阿

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 该来的终究会来  
> 熬夜写成，满篇混乱，不知所云

如果说里尔远离战场，那么阿非奴阿则远离人世间。  
车子驶入山道后便再也没有了人烟。帕瓦尔担心着车子引擎声过大，是否会惊扰了这片与世无争的宁静。他摇下车窗，让夏末的风充盈了他们的铁皮小破车，也让橙黄色的阳光温柔地照在他伸出的手臂上。  
瓦拉内在山脚停了车，两人一人背着一个硕大的背包就往森林深处走去。这里能听到的只有鸟鸣和风声，谁都难以想象就在短短几个月前，自己的头顶还时不时飞过战机和炮弹。  
“天啊，这里多久没有人来过了！”帕瓦尔一眼望去，曾经的山道已经完全由植被覆盖。如果是几年前，他们可以轻易地找到那条小路，沿着路翻过眼前这座山丘，便能看到那片隐藏在山间的湖还有他们嬉戏的小屋。  
“希望我们不会碰到蛇……”瓦拉内往前走了几步，竟然完全找不到旧日道路的丝毫痕迹，正想着万一遇到蛇怎么办，一回头却惊觉不见了帕瓦尔。  
“本杰？”瓦拉内唤了一声，只见帕瓦尔的背包就在自己身后，他却消失无踪。瓦拉内又喊了两声，只听到树叶舞动沙沙作响，风穿过山谷的声音如同呜咽，莫名地让他害怕起来。  
有那么一瞬间，瓦拉内甚至以为这几个月的一切都是梦境。原来是自己神志不清，现在梦醒了，才发现帕瓦尔并不在自己身边。  
“本杰明！”瓦拉内睁大了眼对着山谷大声叫着。站在半山腰的他无所适从，双腿开始僵硬。  
这时一个人从旁边的树后跳了出来，两条手臂环住了瓦拉内的脖子。“我是蛇。”他带着喘气说。  
瓦拉内的心脏猛地跳动了几下，将那人拉到自己面前。帕瓦尔的呼吸还没有平复下来，脸上带着微微的红，看着他直笑。瓦拉内怔怔地盯着帕瓦尔，一时不知该笑还是该生气，只能佯装怒道：“你……你吓死我了！”  
“我错了，拉法，但我发现了一个好地方！”帕瓦尔任何歪着脑袋的笑都能让瓦拉内毫无办法。他快活地背起背包，从背后拉着瓦拉内的手。“跟我来。”他说。  
瓦拉内叹了口气，轻轻握着那只手，跟帕瓦尔朝一个他们从未走过的方向走去。  
这是一条靠着山壁的小道。他们从未发现过这里。帕瓦尔走在前面，轻轻踩过不同颜色的落叶铺就的山道。不一会，他们看到一块石头略显突兀地竖在路边，上面雕刻着一行小字。  
时间不逝，圆圈有缺。[1]  
“我刚才就走到了这里。”帕瓦尔回头看着瓦拉内说道：“我们接着走下去吧，拉法。”  
瓦拉内朝前方望去。道路曲折，不远处就被山体挡住，在远处的树林间又隐隐约约地出现。没人知道这条路通向何方。他们在阿非奴阿总能发现惊喜，说不定今天也是如此。瓦拉内顿时也对剩下的路好奇起来，微笑着点了点头。  
帕瓦尔低着头在前面探路，瓦拉内则保持在他身后不长的一段距离。准确来说，如果突然遇到山上的落石或者旁边真的蹿出一条蛇之类的，瓦拉内可以一伸手就将他拉过来。但瓦拉内还是时常感觉有些心悸。  
在走路的时候他们没有再说什么话。这段时间，帕瓦尔有时会主动找瓦拉内说些话，有时又会突然沉默，而且沉默占据了大部分时间。瓦拉内也是如此。  
但如今他们似乎都习惯并且享受了沉默。毕竟只是看着对方也是好的。  
当视野再次开阔时，帕瓦尔再次露出了笑容。  
他们来到了一片仿佛专门为了他们而凭空出现的空地上。背靠森林缓坡，对面是茫茫的山谷。这片空地不大，但是足够他们支起帐篷。  
“拉法，我好喜欢这里！”帕瓦尔转过身紧紧拥抱住瓦拉内。  
瓦拉内捧着这张因为运动而泛红的脸颊，忍不住亲了一下。  
他们卸下背包，手脚麻利地搭好帐篷。瓦拉内拍了拍手说道：“我们得想想晚上吃些什么。”  
帕瓦尔转了转眼珠，突然想到：“你妈妈塞给我们的罐头。”  
瓦拉内苦着脸：“我不想吃罐头。”  
“我也不想。天啊，我们像两个来远足的童子军！”  
两个人都笑出了声。  
“这个季节应该有野果。你还记得那次我们采了一大包吗？”瓦拉内说。  
“放在了院子里，结果半夜被熊吃了个底朝天。当然记得。”帕瓦尔想了想，说道：“我们分头去摘一些吧。你去这边，我去那边。我们天黑的时候回来。”  
“好。天黑的时候回来。”瓦拉内给了帕瓦尔一个吻，说道：“注意安全。”

当瓦拉内提着一袋野果返回时，他呆住了，以为自己误入了不属凡人的领地。  
天空晴朗无云，月光通透地洒下来，照亮了静静坐在那里，一直在等他回来的那个人。  
帕瓦尔浑身赤裸，屈着腿侧坐在帐篷旁边，身旁放着一堆新鲜摘下的果子。鲜红的蔓越莓和覆盆子，紫色的蓝莓，黑色的醋栗，如同将一捧宝石倾斜在地。他抬头望着瓦拉内，轻轻说了一句：“你回来了。”  
瓦拉内感到有些口干。他深吸一口气，回应道：“我回来了。”  
然而走近了看，才发现这不着寸缕的躯体也并非完美无瑕。腿上因旧日的枪伤而留下扭曲狰狞的疤，瓦拉内这才第一次清楚地看到了。他朝着帕瓦尔跪下，将他轻轻搂入怀中，还发现他的背部有一片比周围略粗糙的皮肤，像是被什么钝器击打过。瓦拉内收紧了双手，感到帕瓦尔在微微颤抖。  
帕瓦尔被瓦拉内环绕着，仍是禁不住流下泪来。他知道此刻的幸福弥足珍贵，但为何走进森林深处时总是有在此地一了百了的想法。他偷偷在瓦拉内的衣服上抹了眼泪，抬起头来，让自己向他露出微笑：“你一定饿了。”  
瓦拉内点了点头。  
帕瓦尔捻起一颗覆盆子，却没有直接喂给瓦拉内，而是含在口中，搂住瓦拉内的脖子，倾身吻了上去。  
浆果在唇间爆裂，汁液如血，顺着帕瓦尔的唇角和下巴鲜红地流下。此刻的帕瓦尔是酸甜味的，让瓦拉内忍不住更加深入地探索和品尝。他按着帕瓦尔的后颈，来回逗弄他的舌尖，也不知到底想吃那果子还是怀中的人。  
直到再也尝不到那酸甜味，两人的双唇才微微分开。帕瓦尔湿润的双眼直视着瓦拉内，颤声说道：“拉法，我对你毫无隐瞒。从前如此，以后更是如此。”  
瓦拉内伸出手，手指温柔抚过帕瓦尔潮湿的眼角，轻声说着：“本杰，你必须原谅你自己。”  
“我……”帕瓦尔突然恐慌起来，说不出一个字。他感到瓦拉内的视线就如同这月光，将浑身赤裸的他看遍了，看透了。这时只听瓦拉内接着说道：“因为，我早就原谅你了。”  
帕瓦尔甚至不敢眨眼，他知道自己只要一眨眼，眼泪就会控制不住地坠下。瓦拉内将他埋入自己的肩膀，在他耳边悄悄地说道：“过去的事情已经永远过去。而我们有一辈子的时间。”  
帕瓦尔总算任由自己的眼泪在瓦拉内的肩头流淌。终于等到了，他想着。这颗心已经安定下来，再也没有什么可怕的了。他抬起头寻求瓦拉内的双唇，唇齿相依之间，帕瓦尔对瓦拉内说道：“谢谢你，拉法。”

是帕瓦尔先开始解瓦拉内的衣服，随后瓦拉内自己将衣裤全都脱了下来。  
他抱起帕瓦尔，让他坐在自己的腿上。帕瓦尔微微翘起的臀部在瓦拉内的胯下摩擦。在帕瓦尔捡起一颗黑醋栗后，瓦拉内自觉地张开了嘴。  
这颗黑醋栗可真酸。酸得瓦拉内一个激灵，猛地拉过帕瓦尔吻了上去，要将这酸涩与他分享。两人的唇舌互相碾压，溢出的液体顺着帕瓦尔的嘴角淌下。瓦拉内又拿了一颗蔓越莓。果实鲜红透亮，饱满得让人只想大快朵颐。瓦拉内却不立刻吃下，将那小红果按压在帕瓦尔的乳尖，轻轻地打转。  
“嗯啊……拉法……”帕瓦尔忍不住开始呻吟，低头看着自己的乳尖在蔓越莓又密又痒的碾压下逐渐变硬挺立。瓦拉内俯下身，将果实连同帕瓦尔的乳尖一起含入口中。这回是如蜜糖般熟透的甜味，又有来自爱人的温暖和软糯。这如同酒精一般微醺的甜让瓦拉内变本加厉，再捻起一颗蔓越莓，往帕瓦尔的身后探去。  
帕瓦尔倒抽了一口凉气，抓紧了瓦拉内的肩胛，感受着他用指尖碾碎了那果子，带着温热的液体探入了体内。瓦拉内生怕伤了他，用手指慢慢地向内探索，一点一点地用果实中的液体浸润帕瓦尔的身体。随后是第二颗、第三颗。瓦拉内用三颗蔓越莓和三根手指打开了帕瓦尔。抽出手指时，怀里的人猛地一阵痉挛，双唇微张，发出了不想再等待的低吟。  
忘掉。瓦拉内对自己说。实际上他从未记得帕瓦尔说出来的那个绕口的德国名字，想问，又不想问。最终，瓦拉内决定彻底抛下这些无意义的纠结。他当然嫉妒，男人的妒火也是能烧到天上去的。然而月亮女神狠狠地甩了他一耳光，让他想起之前无数个对着月光诉说思念的日子。放下一切，他就能重新得到这个人。嫉妒又能做什么呢？  
他给了帕瓦尔一个让他安心的眼神，随即轻轻托起帕瓦尔的腰身，再将他缓缓地放置于自己挺立的欲望上。  
“本杰……”瓦拉内感受着帕瓦尔慢慢坐下，他的身体被自己的器官一点一点地楔进去。那么久过去了，哪怕他瘦了很多，他的体内也依旧火热。帕瓦尔低下头，细细地喘息，身体不受控制地收缩。  
“我爱你，我真想待在里面不出来了。”瓦拉内亲吻着帕瓦尔的下巴，说着不着边际的胡话。下身开始动了，抽插的幅度并不大，但帕瓦尔被顶弄得浑身发软，只能靠着瓦拉内的肩头发出被欲望熏染的声音。他自己都被自己的叫声吓到了，婉转绵长，真是如同一只发情的猫，他知道自己只会对瓦拉内这样叫。  
瓦拉内的动作逐渐加快，他将帕瓦尔放倒在铺着枯叶的草地上，将他带伤的右腿架在肩上，同时抓住了帕瓦尔的器官，开始快速地抽送。  
帕瓦尔忍不住尖叫出来，又很快捂住了自己的嘴巴。瓦拉内愈发熟练地开始把玩帕瓦尔的身体，手中以不小但不会把他伤到的力气上下揉弄他器官，胯下大开大合地往帕瓦尔的身体深处顶弄。帕瓦尔的身子被月光照得雪白。在这夜色下，这些原始的行为没有羞耻，只有无边的极乐。瓦拉内俯下身亲吻帕瓦尔的喉结，对他说：“叫出来，本杰。”  
帕瓦尔迟疑着拿开手，却还是羞于发出那充满情欲的声音。  
瓦拉内开始伸出舌头在帕瓦尔的喉结上画圈。他将器官完全抽出，又整个顶入。帕瓦尔的上半身随着他的动作在草地上黏腻地摩擦。瓦拉内来回做了好几次，这最大幅度的抽插勾出了身体内部最强烈的刺激，让帕瓦尔扭动着身体，终于忍不住叫了出来。  
“拉法……拉法，请你给我……”帕瓦尔睁开迷离的双眼，道出自己本真的欲望。  
“就是这样。本杰，让我百分之百地满足你。”瓦拉内俯下身，随着又一次深深的侵入，吻上帕瓦尔的双唇，锁住他的呼吸。

瓦拉内将自己的器官慢慢抽出，看见乳白色的体液混着少许红色果实的汁液从帕瓦尔的体内流淌出来。  
帕瓦尔只感觉脸都要被烧熟了。呼吸还没有平复，他弯曲着双腿侧过身去。瓦拉内从身后将他搂住，将他的后背紧贴自己火热的胸膛。“本杰。”他轻轻抚摸帕瓦尔短短的卷发，低声唤着他的名字。  
“嗯……”帕瓦尔声色模糊地回应着。  
瓦拉内笑了笑，现实如此甜美，正被他牢牢地抱在怀中任由他爱抚着。“本杰……”他继续叫着，只是叫着玩，只是觉得每一次念起怀中人的名字都是一种幸福。  
“拉法……”帕瓦尔将瓦拉内的手按在了自己的心脏上方。  
帐篷就在咫尺。但是再在草地上躺一会吧。帕瓦尔想着。以这丝毫不顾忌廉耻的方式，不辜负今天晚上的月光。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]出自电影《暴雨将至》。“ Time never dies.The circle is never round.”虽然我并没有看过只是多年前在杂志上了解过【喂】但是这句话印象特别深，也特别喜欢这个意象，就不那么恰当地用在了此处。在这之后的心理活动，或多或少都跟这句话有关


	6. 1940年8月 里尔军事预备学院

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 突然成为古板校园故事

帕瓦尔蹒跚在这山间小路。道路泥泞，视野昏暗。呼吸忽快忽慢，他却不能停下脚步，因为总有一个声音在这森林中回荡，说着，再见，再见啊再见啊……  
帕瓦尔不知是何人在向他告别，这条路的前后都没有人影，仿佛他就是世界上遗留的唯一人。怀着半是彷徨半是别无选择的心情他接着向前走去，然后他看到了一处前人留下的石碑。  
石碑上的两行字让帕瓦尔心生恐惧。听着告别的声音，他总感觉自己也回不去了。他想呼救，却意识到这里没有一个人。  
他再也不敢向前走，扭头就往来路的入口跑去。这时却山崩地动，归路在剧烈的地震中扭曲晃动，在帕瓦尔的面前断开。帕瓦尔停下脚步，往前一步就是悬崖峭壁，深渊凝视着他。  
又是一阵猛烈摇晃，帕瓦尔的脚下踩空，直直坠落。  
在空中自由落体时他突然意识到了什么。  
那声音是在用德语跟他告别。

帕瓦尔醒来，发现自己正蜷缩在瓦拉内的怀中。他们不着寸缕，像两只野生动物一样紧贴着入眠。  
瓦拉内还熟睡着。帕瓦尔看着他，禁不住伸手轻轻抚摸他的脸颊。因为“坠崖”而躁动的心跳总算开始缓和。瓦拉内仿佛感受到了帕瓦尔的手，深吸了一口气，摆了摆头。帕瓦尔立刻缩回手，往他的怀里钻去。  
“早安，本杰。”帕瓦尔听到瓦拉内带着睡意的声音。一抬头，瓦拉内已经睁开了右眼，像以往无数个同眠的清晨一样轻声向他问候。帕瓦尔心中暖了起来，在瓦拉内环绕他的手臂上轻轻一吻：“早安，拉法。”接着帕瓦尔意识到一件事，重逢之后，这是他和瓦拉内第一次“同房”的清晨。  
瓦拉内将他拉了起来，身体牵动了昨夜一丝残留的酸痛，但这对于帕瓦尔来说根本不算什么。两人穿好衣服后收起帐篷，开始接着往森林深处走去。  
这让他们想起了那时在里尔学院时长半个月的野外拉练。在那个时候他们第一次注意到了彼此。在这之前，本杰明·帕瓦尔和拉斐尔·瓦拉内不过是他们在预备役名单上看到的两个普通的名字。  
在这场野外训练中，他们全部被蒙住眼睛，装在全封闭的装甲车内，再被教官分组扔在荒郊野外。瓦拉内是白组，而帕瓦尔属于红组。谁先抵达要塞，谁就是胜利的一方，而能够到达的小组只有一个。  
两个不同的行动小组只有少量的干粮和水，以及一个需要手动修好的便携电台。没有地图，没有其他指引。虽然并非实战，但这些年轻的军人们已经嗅到了不是你死就是我亡的气息。瓦拉内的队友们都是学院里出了名的“天才”，一整个下午的时间都在争论如何把这该死的电台修好，直到晚上也没讨论出什么结果。帕瓦尔的队友们则在安营扎寨后纷纷出发去找食物，各自心有灵犀地将修理的工作推给了他。  
在那群书呆子七嘴八舌的指点下，瓦拉内修好了电台。其实修好这铁皮机器不是什么难事，他们在收听到了要塞的坐标后便将这老旧又笨重的电台扔在了第一天的驻扎处。但在小队拔营后不久，其中一名队友突然提出返回营地，将电台的调频和信号发射装置拆了下来。  
瓦拉内知道他要做什么。真正的考验来了。为了获胜，他们要和红组比速度，在必要的时候还不得不给他们下套。教官并没有说不能用小伎俩获胜，而在实战中处处都是致命的陷阱。  
但瓦拉内很排斥这么做。不知为何，在出发前不经意的一瞥，他便记住了红组的那个一脸严肃的卷发少年。对方留给他的第一眼只是一个半秒钟的侧脸和一步跨上装甲车的背影，但是却让瓦拉内在整个行动中变成了令队友嫌弃的心慈手软之人。  
在赶路期间，瓦拉内已经多次反对了其他人提出的诸如“埋个小型地雷吓吓他们”、“布置假路标将他们引入偏僻小路”这些主意，却不得不承认队友可以趁他睡觉的时候偷偷用电台拆下来的装置搞些干扰信号。在通过了一条横跨悬崖，只有一人宽的木板桥后，白组有人提议将这座通向山顶唯一的桥破坏。瓦拉内觉得这人简直疯了，当即去阻止，接着他们就在其他队友的围观下打了一架。  
瓦拉内凭借自己的身高和体格优势打赢了，他收回自己的拳头，也让这人被迫收回了砍断木桥的决定。瓦拉内确信他们的一切动作都比红组更快，并且已经将对手远远甩开，这些阴招完全是没有必要的存在。事实也正是如此，他们最终比红组早五个小时抵达了终点。在那寒风阵阵的山顶上直到深夜，瓦拉内才重新看到了那名叫本杰明的少年，他和其他队友一样姗姗来迟，衣衫褴褛，满脸倦色，而他的脸上还带着一丝难以察觉的不忿。  
瓦拉内也不知自己为何一下子就看出他心情不好，后来他专门问过帕瓦尔这件事，帕瓦尔当即说道：“我当时真的在生气！真的！但你是怎么看出来的？”  
这场野外模拟行军以白组的压倒性胜利结束。回学院的路上，白组一路高歌，而红组一个个垂头丧气。帕瓦尔则始终面对窗外，仿佛对车内的一切噪声充耳不闻。瓦拉内作为白组唯一一个没有唱歌的人，一直研究着帕瓦尔紧绷着脸，扭过脖子的侧脸线条。  
回到学院后，瓦拉内继续跟随自己的编队学习。过了一两个星期，所有人差不多都已经把拉练的事忘光了，帕瓦尔却在一个下午的自由活动时间找到了瓦拉内。  
后来独自在马德里时，瓦拉内经常梦到帕瓦尔来找他的那个下午。那时的帕瓦尔还有一个多月满十八岁，脸上有些肉，他的卷发反射着下沉太阳的金红色。也许是背着光线的原因，他脸上的表情可并不怎么好。他皱着眉毛，气势汹汹地朝瓦拉内走过来，开口说道：“你们白组赢得一点都不光彩，我敢保证有人作了弊！”  
一直以来被同学们叫做“学习暴君”的瓦拉内在帕瓦尔第一次对他说话后竟表现得像个低能儿，张着嘴半天说不出一个字，只是呆呆地抬头看着帕瓦尔。帕瓦尔也瞪着他。持续了半分钟，帕瓦尔才感到有些奇怪，接着说道：“不要以为沉默就可以掩盖事实！”  
瓦拉内依旧没说话，纯粹是他一时不知道该说些什么。  
帕瓦尔又瞪了他好一会，感觉这人实在奇怪，冷哼了一声扭头走了。  
瓦拉内观察着他，双臂跟随脚步有力地摆着，身躯纤细挺拔，他朝着夕阳往外走的样子像一名走向战场的新兵。  
同学奥利维尔·吉鲁走了过来，这出了名的吊儿郎当之人插着口袋，朝帕瓦尔的背影吹了声口哨，笑着说：“怎么，这小子还对那事念念不忘呢？”  
瓦拉内冷冷地斜了他一眼：“他一定发现你们干扰了红组的电台信号。”  
“那又如何？我们学长不是给这帮菜鸟上了一课。再说，什么你们你们的，你也是我们的人啊。”吉鲁叼着一根烟，在瓦拉内肩上拍了拍。

军事学院的时间远没有一般的学校自由。在几天之后，瓦拉内才有机会重新找到帕瓦尔。  
帕瓦尔看到他十分意外。毕竟瓦拉内这个年级的人，没事从来不会跑到比他们低两级的“菜鸟营”去。瓦拉内对帕瓦尔打了声招呼，而帕瓦尔只是抿着双唇看他，并没有回应。  
瓦拉内讪讪地放下举在半空中的手，小声说道：“帕瓦尔……电台的事，我很抱歉。我知道我的队友们做了什么。”  
帕瓦尔看了看他，微微地笑了：“算了，事情已经过去了。我也没有告诉教官，因为在真正的战场上，我们遇到的麻烦只会更大呢！”  
瓦拉内看到他笑，终于也放心地笑出来。“谢谢你。”  
“还好你们没搞其他的破坏，哦，尤其是那座桥！”帕瓦尔的语速突然变快了，两只褐色的眼睛睁得圆圆的：“我们在过桥之前检查了很久，生怕你们在桥上做了什么机关，比如说我们走到一半，桥突然断了，我们几个全都掉了下去。”  
“那么教官会杀了我们给你们报仇的。”  
帕瓦尔看着瓦拉内，眼神远没有上次那么尖锐。瓦拉内看着帕瓦尔，只觉得他的身上带着一些学院任何其他人身上没有的东西。  
那到底是什么呢？瓦拉内也说不清楚。  
接着两个人同时笑了出来。  
“那么，请让我正式地自我介绍一下吧。”瓦拉内重新向帕瓦尔伸出手：“拉斐尔·瓦拉内。”  
帕瓦尔笑着握住了瓦拉内的手：“本杰明·帕瓦尔。”

一个普通的友谊暂时缔结。两人再次见面是几个月后。在瓦拉内抱着试一试的心态参加信息战小组准入考试时，并不知道帕瓦尔此时也坐在隔壁考场。他是在几天后看到入围名单，才知道帕瓦尔也同自己一样通过了这个只有10%录取机会的考试。  
参加小组的第一次会议时，瓦拉内专门在身旁留了个位置。帕瓦尔进来后，心领神会地坐在了瓦拉内旁边。“天啊，这里到处都是厉害的人，包括你。”帕瓦尔环顾了一下参会者，小声说道：“我只是碰碰运气而已，真是没想到就这么进来了。”  
瓦拉内笑了，同样小声说道：“那是因为你也很棒。一般人可进不了这个小组。”  
“嘿，别变相夸自己。”帕瓦尔憋着笑，轻轻碰了碰瓦拉内的肩膀。  
在这个特殊小组，他们有了更多的见面机会。而翻了几倍的学习压力使他们鲜有坐下来闲聊的时间。通信学，密码学，各种盟国和敌国的语言，英国人的龟缩战略，意大利的行军部署，纳粹的洗脑方式……瓦拉内天天都是全宿舍第一个起床，而当他返回宿舍，舍友们还像他上次看到他们一样酣睡在床上，仿佛这一天都未曾醒来似的。有一天，当瓦拉内与导师交流时，导师证实了他一直以来的猜想——这个小组专为培养间谍，为法兰西在战争中获得情报上的优势而存在。  
“但是我们都投降了啊。”瓦拉内说。  
导师推了推眼镜说道：“投降是战略的一部分，退缩是成功的第一步。”  
听到这个，瓦拉内一时不知是何心情，道听途说的各种战场上的死法在他脑中回响。但他想的却是帕瓦尔，那个长着一张真正的法国脸的少年也要被卷入战争，敌人肮脏的血将要染在他白色的皮肤上。

帕瓦尔面对着一本厚书，垂头丧气地坐在桌旁。  
瓦拉内走过去，在他身边坐下。帕瓦尔的密码学教材已经换成了德语版。这本书不知经过了多少人的手，书角像他的头发一样卷曲着，各种字迹的笔记遍布在书页上的算式和德语中间。  
瓦拉内一切都明白了。他将手中西班牙语原版的卡斯蒂利亚近代史放在了桌上，低声问道：“你遇到困难了？”  
帕瓦尔丢了笔，双手把脸捂住，“我怎么都记不住，德语和希腊字母在我脑子里打架……该死的，我做不到，这太难了。”  
瓦拉内拿过笔，说：“我来教你一个快速记公式的办法。”  
瓦拉内用了一分钟时间让帕瓦尔的神情舒缓了很多。“你实在是太厉害了。”帕瓦尔忍不住说道：“怪不得那些人叫你‘学习暴君’！”  
“这个外号太难听了，我一点都不喜欢。那些混蛋简直把我说成了学院里的路易十六！”  
两人低声笑了。在这样的时候，能让他们笑出来的机会已经不多。  
“你被分到了德国，是吗？”瓦拉内问道。  
帕瓦尔点了点头：“慕尼黑。离里尔挺远的。”看着瓦拉内手上的书，说道：“你呢？西班牙？”  
“马德里，离这里更远。我做梦也想不到我会被流放到那地方去。”瓦拉内苦笑着说。  
他们故作轻松地谈论着这两个遥远的城市，心中十分清楚，这两个地方或许是他们二人的坟墓。  
“我们会在什么时候去，又会在什么时候回来呢？”帕瓦尔茫茫地笑着，摇了摇头：“或许没有机会再回来了。”  
“乐观一点。”瓦拉内不得不承认，帕瓦尔直言了他内心深处最大的恐惧，使他不得不妄想着未来那渺茫的生机：“想一想……想一想你的家人。”  
“我的父亲死于投降抗议游行。”帕瓦尔低下了头：“我的母亲在不久之后也……”  
啊！可怜的生灵！怪不得在每周接收信件的时间从来没见过帕瓦尔。瓦拉内的心中顿时酸楚起来。不知是哪来的神经冲动，他在桌子底下抓住了帕瓦尔的手。  
这只手还是没变，和瓦拉内第一次和他握手时的触感一样。帕瓦尔没有感到惊讶，仿佛早就意料到瓦拉内会这么做一般。  
瓦拉内轻轻捏着那只微凉的手。帕瓦尔的手指在他的手心里蜷缩着，让瓦拉内的心跳安定了下来。他小心地说道：“本杰明，我对你……”  
“我知道。”帕瓦尔把头埋得更低说道：“天啊，原来这一切并不是我在自作多情。”他的声音有些颤抖。  
在桌下偷偷摸摸地，瓦拉内将自己的手指穿入帕瓦尔的指缝。他没有开口，但他盼着帕瓦尔能将自己当成一个新的希望。

和帕瓦尔的第一次亲密接触是在下一个接收信件的日子。  
唯有这个时间，学院里的人们会通通聚集在大会场，利用这难得的空闲时间阅读和回复家人寄来的信。  
此时的天空乌云密布，零零落落的雨点和怪异的阵风昭示着即将到来的暴风雨。不开灯的室内阴暗得如同夜晚。帕瓦尔放开了瓦拉内的手，下一秒就将自己送入了瓦拉内的怀抱。  
他柔软的卷发在瓦拉内的颈间微微摩擦着，却始终不敢抬起头来。瓦拉内捧起他的脸，吻住了他因为紧张而僵硬的双唇。他们的第一个吻气息凌乱，只贴了几秒便匆匆分开。帕瓦尔首先开始解瓦拉内衣服上的扣子。他们穿的军装都是一个款式，帕瓦尔面对这件熟悉的衣服却手指打拌。笨拙地解了两个扣子后，帕瓦尔满脸通红地笑出了声。  
瓦拉内被弄得心里发痒，搂着帕瓦尔又亲了上去。也许是动作有些大，帕瓦尔伏在瓦拉内胸口闷哼了一声。  
“抱歉，本杰，我是不是吓到你了。”瓦拉内轻声问道。  
帕瓦尔摸着瓦拉内的脸颊，笑着说：“没有什么能吓到我，连德国佬的坦克都不能，因为有你在啊，拉法。”  
慢慢褪下帕瓦尔的衣衫时，瓦拉内忍不住在他白皙的肩头轻轻咬了一口。帕瓦尔双手搂着瓦拉内的脖子，由他将自己托抱起来，再轻轻放在身后的桌子上。乌云闪烁着，不一会就是一个闷雷。瓦拉内抱住了浑身赤裸的帕瓦尔，手在他温热细腻的皮肤上四处游走，于遥远的雷声中低头吞下他细碎的低吟。  
他们第一次的亲热实际上并不能算是真正的性。大多数时候，他们紧贴着胸膛，变换着角度亲吻。湿润的探索由浅及深，瓦拉内扶着帕瓦尔的后脑勺，想让他最大限度地贴合自己。帕瓦尔也很快习惯了这样的深吻，搂过瓦拉内，奉上自己的唇舌，时常忘记了呼吸。  
瓦拉内将手向下探去，抓住了帕瓦尔的器官。第一次被人抓住的感觉令帕瓦尔忍不住叫出了声。瓦拉内将两人的器官贴在一起上下揉动，令帕瓦尔忍不住绷紧双腿，紧紧地夹住瓦拉内的腰。在一声劈天的惊雷后，帕瓦尔浑身痉挛地射了出来，而瓦拉内也在不久后射在了帕瓦尔的小腹上。  
释放后的两人感到了一种从未有过的脱力的快感。瓦拉内将帕瓦尔缓缓地放倒在桌上，自己也趴了上去。这样的角度倒真是像在上床了。帕瓦尔满脸红晕，双眼已经略微有些涣散，痴痴地看着身上的瓦拉内。  
瓦拉内捧着帕瓦尔的脸，只觉得他是自己第一个也将是唯一一个最心爱的人。大雨势不可当地来了，人们被困在了会场，这空置的杂物间显得与世隔绝，似乎也能叫人暂时忘记战争。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *发现之前用掉太多法鸡了，现在只能把大吉鲁搬出来了。阿森纳的袖子也是白的嘛【。  
> **法国在1940年6月22日投降，其实跟文中时间对不太上，我也是才发现这个bug。因为我原先想的是法国投降，卷卷在爹妈去世后才进入军校，学那么多东西，和学霸邂逅，然后还有个短暂暑假【就是想给他们一个暑假嘛！】，然后1940年底潜入德国【。这一切在短短半年内发生确实有点困难。。。。。就当是这个au里法国早投降了吧【今日乳髪  
> 今天外头两场大雨，于是加上了大雨。天知道我有多喜欢大雨play嗷（—_,—）


	7. 1945年7月 湖

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 听着打雷的summer wine炖的肉，不好吃也没办法将就将就吧【。

绯闻永远比任何战争情报传得迅速，哪怕是在信息战小组这群高智商人士中间。  
接下来发生的事情便能显露出书呆子们的愤怒或者嫉妒了。  
首先是帕瓦尔被反锁在了厕所隔间，接着是瓦拉内发现他的书被印上了两个黑色的鞋印，翻开之后，里面到处被人画了五花八门的阴茎图案，以及各种语言的“死基佬”。  
后来瓦拉内给帕瓦尔开玩笑说，要不是这本书后来被学院以“有伤风化”的名义没收了，他可真要好好保存这本绝版的《弗朗西斯科·老二·弗朗哥传记》，毕竟世界上不会再有第二个国家元首的尊姓大名被一个个漫画阴茎环绕。就连墨索里尼和希特勒都不曾由此待遇呢。  
学院为何会知道这本书的事？那是因为瓦拉内在第二天便在教室里当着所有人的面大声问道：“齐达内先生，请问西班牙的弗朗哥首相是基佬吗？”  
这个禁忌的词汇把齐达内吓得头顶都失去了光泽，他连忙问瓦拉内为何有此问题。“那是因为有一名热心的同学帮我做了笔记，”他说着打开书给齐达内以及在座的同学们展示，众人一眼扫过去，除了少数人发出惊呼外大多数都憋着笑，而齐达内的脸则越来越黑。“不知道他是谁，但是我真想好好感谢一下他。”瓦拉内微笑着说道。  
齐达内明白了究竟是怎么一回事。“那么今天我们就来训练一下比对字迹。”他说。  
始作俑者很快被发现。当天下课后，瓦拉内便把这人堵在了墙角，逼问之下，那人承认他也是把帕瓦尔锁进厕所之人。瓦拉内当即往这人的腹部捶了重重一拳，他受过搏斗训练，知道往哪里打不会出事却又疼痛无比。“欢迎在我书上画老二，画屁股也行。不过这一拳是为了他。”  
瓦拉内不得不承认这一天是他这辈子说了最多脏话的一天，然而说出之后只感觉身心舒畅。  
在这之后，他和帕瓦尔的关系在学院里成为了人人皆知却人人都不会提起的事情。几天后的下午，帕瓦尔找到了瓦拉内。“我想跟你谈谈，拉法。”帕瓦尔看着他，神情淡然。  
瓦拉内却莫名地紧张起来。  
选了个僻静的地方，帕瓦尔什么都没说就投入了瓦拉内的怀抱，埋在他胸口好一会才说道：“今天坎特夫人找我谈话了。”  
瓦拉内听帕瓦尔说过他的导师，那是个黑皮肤女人，年轻时也以间谍身份在伦敦活动过。外表谦和，手段确很厉害。她会对帕瓦尔说些什么？  
“她说，如果是和平年代，她一定会祝福我们。但还有两个月我们就要参与战争了，我必须谨慎权衡我们之间的关系。”  
瓦拉内轻轻抚摸着帕瓦尔的卷发，苦笑着说道：“权衡，这是什么意思？”  
“她没有细说，也许是担心我会畏首畏尾，会怕死，甚至会因为我们的关系而干扰组织的计划吧。”帕瓦尔抬起了头，竟然笑得明媚，仿佛能熄灭世界上所有的战火，瓦拉内却感到心脏中弹，苦涩的鲜血汩汩地涌出。  
“那……你是怎么回答她的？”  
“我说我不可能将你抛在脑后，但我会尽我所能完成任务，直到与你重聚。”帕瓦尔抓紧了瓦拉内的衣服，问他：“拉法，如果是你，会怎么回答？”  
瓦拉内再次将帕瓦尔紧紧抱在怀里，仿佛这样就能让帕瓦尔不会离开似的。“我……会尽我所能活下去，直到与你重聚。”

战争逐分逐秒地迫近，也没人再有心思去嘲弄瓦拉内和帕瓦尔了。学院的气氛一天比一天严肃。在他们最后一次的写信时间，瓦拉内看到坐在隔壁桌的兄弟边写边哭，泪水从他冒着胡茬的下巴滴下来。写着写着那人丢下笔捂住了脸，痛苦的声音从他的手掌中钻了出来：“妈妈，妈妈，我不想死啊！”  
瓦拉内呆呆地盯着自己的信纸，只觉得自己的手在不受控制地颤抖。让自己冷静了一会，他才另起了一行写道：“妈妈，犹豫了很久我还是决定对您说出来。我在这里遇见了我愿意与他共度一生的人，是的，您没看错，是‘他’。他叫本杰明·帕瓦尔……”  
瓦拉内排着队将信投入了邮递箱，从会堂出来后，看见帕瓦尔站在细小的雨中等他。  
瓦拉内立刻朝他走过去：“你怎么不进来等我？”  
“我刚到。”帕瓦尔顺势牵过了瓦拉内的手，在雨中和他紧紧贴在一起。既然两人的事情已经公开，他们就不再遮遮掩掩了。学院的其他人也早就见惯了他们成双成对地行动。  
“我给我妈妈说了我们的事。”瓦拉内突然说道。他能感受到帕瓦尔倚着他的身躯僵了一下。  
帕瓦尔并没有表示什么，瓦拉内接着说：“如果我们真的有假期，你愿意随我回里尔一趟吗？”  
帕瓦尔点了点头：“当然，我愿意跟你去一切地方。”  
“太好了，谢谢你，本杰。”瓦拉内知道帕瓦尔在紧张什么，于是在他沾着雨滴的卷发中亲了一口：“你放心。”

相比于军校那些毕业后直接被送往战场的同学，信息战小组在开始各自的间谍生涯前有幸获得了半个月的假期。  
在见到瓦拉内的母亲前，帕瓦尔放松了心情并没有想太多。而他见到的正是自己回忆中母亲的样子，因为得知儿子将要参战而心怀恐慌和不舍。在拉着瓦拉内进屋单独谈了几分钟后，她满含眼泪地走出来，给了帕瓦尔一个拥抱。  
帕瓦尔在她的肩头哭了。  
瓦拉内的母亲是个一向对儿子的想法判断敏锐的女人。在了解瓦拉内与帕瓦尔所去的是相隔遥远的两个国家后，她便提议，他们何不去阿非奴阿的山上共度这个短暂的假期，瓦拉内的爷爷在那里做护林员时的老房子都还在呢。  
他们就这样在赴身地狱前，来到人间的天堂走了一遭。帕瓦尔后来在每次不堪忍受纳粹军歌的噪音时都会让自己回想起他和瓦拉内第一次走出树林看到那片湖的景象。她藏在这山间，安静而羞涩，就连风都不忍在她的表面激起太多涟漪。湖畔小屋以鹅卵石做底，打开木门走进去，仿佛在一瞬间来到了十九世纪末。别说帕瓦尔了，就连瓦拉内都感到祖父留下来的这些老古董是如此能让人惊奇。  
“拉法，我好喜欢这里！”帕瓦尔扑过来搂住了他，埋在他的颈间说：“我真想一直呆在这里哪都不去啊！”  
瓦拉内在一瞬间甚至心动了，无视十天后的集结，与帕瓦尔在这里厮守到永远。除了母亲又有谁知道他们在这里呢？  
那时正是一年中最热的日子。帕瓦尔上身只穿着一件单衣，光着腿，坐在木屋的露台边缘，脚尖接触湖面时荡开的同心圆往远处颤悠悠地扩散。无论太阳多大，山里的湖水都是凉的。然而瓦拉内不怕，他刚才脱下衣服就扎进了水里。现在他游得远了，在湖的另一端冒出头来，远远地朝帕瓦尔招手，接着又消失于水面。  
帕瓦尔站了起来，褪下自己的衣服，深吸一口气，往前走一步让自己踩空直直掉入水中。掉进湖水的瞬间他感到便体清凉，全身上下都仿佛被净化了。如果他们真的不幸丧命于异国，帕瓦尔想，下辈子他想和瓦拉内做一条这湖里的鱼。  
他摆动双腿朝瓦拉内的方向游去，耳边是水流涌动的声音。远处隐约出现一个黑影，又在帕瓦尔向前探索的时候散去，帕瓦尔小心地张开嘴，在水下无声地呼唤着瓦拉内。  
接着他感到有一个温暖的胸膛从背后贴住了他。  
瓦拉内从后面搂着帕瓦尔的腰，与他一起浮出水面。  
重新获得空气的帕瓦尔忍不住大口喘气，水从他湿漉漉的卷发流下来，瓦拉内定定地看着他。  
接着两人看着对方同时笑了，像两个玩水的孩子一样互相泼水，又滑漉漉地抱在一起。  
瓦拉内知道自己再也忘不掉抱着帕瓦尔漂浮在水中的感觉。  
他们几乎可以说是迫不及待地游到了岸边。盛夏的暖风吹在湿淋淋的身上变得微凉，帕瓦尔躺在露台上，任由瓦拉内的吻在他修长的颈间落下，又因他临时起意用舌头在锁骨之间柔软的皮肤上舔弄而缩了起来。瓦拉内的手开始顺着帕瓦尔内收的腰线往下滑去，贴在他圆润的臀上，所触之处，感受到的都是属于少年的青涩。  
但是瓦拉内却不敢破坏这青涩。他微微支起上身，看着帕瓦尔紧闭双眼满脸飞红，扭动着身子悄声说道：“不要停……”  
“本杰，你确定吗？”  
瓦拉内等待着被接纳的神情反而让帕瓦尔慌张了，有那么一瞬间帕瓦尔竟然以为瓦拉内并不想做下去。他立刻搂过瓦拉内，主动送上自己的双唇，贴在瓦拉内的耳边说道：“拉法，我想要。我三个月前就十八岁了，你明明知道！”  
瓦拉内笑了出来，轻轻揉着帕瓦尔的头发说：“我不想让你受伤。”  
帕瓦尔连忙摇头：“你不会让我受伤，永远不会。”  
然而瓦拉内刻意放缓的顶入还是让帕瓦尔的身体瞬间紧绷，初次经历人事的痛觉让帕瓦尔紧紧抓住了瓦拉内的手臂，颤抖着流下泪来。瓦拉内为他拭去泪水，最后一用力，终于整个没入了帕瓦尔体内。瓦拉内满脑子都在想着，他的身体正在为自己打开，里面如他的外在一样温柔而甜蜜。  
当瓦拉内试图抽动时，帕瓦尔整个人都在随着那力道摇摆起来。只是为了保持平衡，他抬起双腿勾住瓦拉内的腰，这样的姿势令他更加迎合了瓦拉内的动作。撕裂的疼痛逐渐消失，帕瓦尔索性闭上眼睛，让自己像湖面的小船一样随着瓦拉内一起摆动，双唇微微翘起，想要瓦拉内在每一次深入时吻他。  
风势小了，空气变得热了起来。  
贴合的肌肤因为汗水而变得滑腻，帕瓦尔就要抓不住瓦拉内的肩膀了。瓦拉内直起上身，双手把握在帕瓦尔的胯间。从上往下看去，他的本杰用手臂挡住了脸，紧致的身躯被情欲染成了淡粉色，然而他的呻吟分明在请求瓦拉内多留一刻。如果这是真的，瓦拉内认为自己丝毫不再惧怕未来，如果这是一场梦，那么他宁愿自己一辈子都不醒来。

当帕瓦尔终于透过树林看到那片湖时，他又想起了当年在这里的日子。  
当时的自己也真是好笑。站在屋里时，他幻想自己是瓦拉内的祖父留下来木制相框或者外壳生了锈的望远镜；在湖里游泳时，他感觉自己是一条鱼或者其他什么一辈子都住在水里的神秘生物；往山里走时，他是这里的一草一木；甚至那次遭遇了熊，帕瓦尔都觉得自己是那头熊。  
得出的结论是，他属于这个地方。  
“我就知道，无论走哪条路都能走到这里的。”瓦拉内也总算放下了心。他们从昨晚的露营地走了一天的陌生山路，在群山中凭直觉走着，误打误撞地爬上一个小山头，竟看到了远处那个反射着金色阳光的湖。  
帕瓦尔怔怔地立在那，也许是粼粼波光晃花了他的眼，他望着湖的方向流下泪来。  
瓦拉内朝他走了过来，轻轻地为帕瓦尔拭去脸上的泪滴。  
“拉法，我……”帕瓦尔贴在瓦拉内胸口，眼泪继续流着，自己却觉得自己很好笑。在慕尼黑的那些日子里，他几乎要将这里的一切全部抛之脑后。然而一看到那片湖，又什么都想起来了。  
瓦拉内抱住了他：“我们又回到这里了，本杰。我一直都有预感，我们肯定会回来的。”  
帕瓦尔笑了。他们在群山中互相拥抱，如同两个冒险者在庆祝彼此终于成功穿越了万千迷途。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *学霸那句“你放心”参考了贾宝玉对林黛玉说的那句“你放心”【。  
> **选择坎特是和基友商定了后觉得坎特那么好的人怎么可以没有同人！【坎特：你走
> 
> 所以后来里贝里都知道他们俩的事因为这俩从来不知道掩饰的  
> 鲁本：我似乎被遗忘了


	8. 1945年8月 护林员R·瓦拉内

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 絮絮叨叨两小时重戏五分钟【

上次从这里离开时，两人几乎没有抱着能再次回来的想法。现在走进木屋，才发现如果想在这里长期生活下去，真是需要置办不少东西。瓦拉内和帕瓦尔站在散发着霉味的木屋里却无法掩饰一颗兴奋的心，他们终于要一起打理一个家了！  
靠着空空的灶台吻了一阵，帕瓦尔趴在瓦拉内的胸口掰着手指说道：“平底锅，打蛋器，面粉筛子，蛋糕纸杯……”  
瓦拉内忍不住笑了：“还有裱花袋。”  
“对，裱花袋！要最细的，能在蛋糕上写字那种！”帕瓦尔的指尖在瓦拉内胸口一遍画着一边说：“一个写RV，一个写BP。还有一个，放着草莓做的爱心。”  
“然后放在RV和BP中间。”  
帕瓦尔抱紧了瓦拉内，接着想了想说道：“不行，鲁本也要一个。不然他会吃醋的！”  
瓦拉内失笑：“他还没长牙呢。”  
“拉法，你说……”帕瓦尔抬起头看着瓦拉内：“鲁本长大后会理解我们吗？”  
“当然。”瓦拉内低头在帕瓦尔的额头印下一吻：“我的孩子是自由的孩子。”

两人贴在一起漫无边际地讨论着，话题由锅碗瓢盆转到了奶嘴和婴儿背带，最后决定去山下的小镇莫伯日看看。  
帕瓦尔对于这个家乡的所有印象就是“五岁前居住的地方”。当时家里有一只大狗，帕瓦尔和大狗坐在家门口的台阶上，看着邮递员在傍晚的光线中骑着吱嘎作响的自行车在镇上来回穿梭。接着他们举家搬到了里尔，后来狗也没了，关于此处的其他记忆再也无法找回了。  
帕瓦尔很欣慰地看见这山间的小城并没有被战争严重摧残。他和瓦拉内就像两名游人，在这里信步逛了一天。夜色降临时，他们坐在树下，帕瓦尔靠在瓦拉内的肩上，看着吉普赛女郎在临时搭建的舞台上旋转，又从裙摆中变出一只浓艳的红玫瑰，于众人的欢呼声中抛向台下一群翘首以盼的年轻男子。  
第二天，两人从旅馆出来时，看见对面的邮局门口排着十几号人。走近一看，墙上贴着大大一张告示“招聘：阿非奴阿森林公园护林人”。  
瓦拉内双眼放光，对帕瓦尔使了个颜色，两人笑着走向队伍的末端。轮到瓦拉内填写表格时，瓦拉内瞟了眼前一个人留下的信息：来自马孔，半个西班牙人，差点进了军队，有着在军官家里喂养金毛犬的经历，现在无业。  
瓦拉内不动声色，将自己参与战争的经历以简洁的几行字写在纸上。  
一直背着手站在告示旁边的圆肚子男人透过眼镜片的一圈圈螺纹盯着面前这位带着奇怪眼罩的年轻人，吹着胡子说道：“喂，这可不是写小说！”  
“这就是我的真实经历，先生。”瓦拉内说道：“以及，我的爷爷T·瓦拉内从1887年开始担任阿非奴阿的护林员，直到一战结束后退休，从那以后，护林员小屋一直空着。现在仗打完了，而且已经入秋，盗猎又要开始了。我有丰富的野外作战和使用武器的经验，我就是你们的最佳人选，先生！”  
圆肚子听得一愣一愣，回过神后，笑着拍了拍瓦拉内：“我真想现在就欢迎你成为森林的守护者，瓦拉内先生，但我必须先把这堆废纸拿给上面看看……我保证，我会在一周之内联系你的！”  
瓦拉内和帕瓦尔憋着笑，快速走出了人群，走到一处无人的小巷后，欢呼着抱在了一起。  
“太棒了，拉法，你太厉害了……”帕瓦尔一时激动得语无伦次，紧紧贴在瓦拉内怀里。  
“噢，天啊，本杰，我刚才说了什么？我只是碰巧翻了翻爷爷的工作日志。”瓦拉内忍不住笑出声：“这下完了，我对这些动物植物简直一窍不通。”  
“我们的愿望实现了，拉法。我……我跟着你，一直跟着你。”  
帕瓦尔温热的呼吸萦绕在瓦拉内的胸口，让瓦拉内将怀中的人再抱紧了些。“嗯，跟着我……”不可以再跟着别人。瓦拉内将后半句话吞了下去。

他们回到里尔后一两天便接到了电话，那时瓦拉内正和帕瓦尔研究什么味道的蛋黄泥不会让鲁本吃一口就吐出来。  
瓦拉内将扭来扭去的鲁本放进了帕瓦尔怀中便向电话跑去，帕瓦尔捣弄着碗里的蛋黄，拼命回想自己一岁时吃的都是些什么。“嘿，看着我，鲁本·瓦拉内，”帕瓦尔看着鲁本，实则在自言自语：“像我这样，一口吃进去……”帕瓦尔舀了一勺放进口中，微微皱着眉毛做出严肃的样子：“然后再吞了，不许吐出来，明白了吗？”  
鲁本啊啊地笑，朝帕瓦尔脸上扑了过来，张大了嘴，竟像是直接要从帕瓦尔嘴里抢吃的。帕瓦尔避之不及，被鲁本袭击个正着，小嘴从帕瓦尔的嘴角拖行着离开时，帕瓦尔已经半边脸都是他的口水和蛋黄屑。带孩子可比破译德语密信难多了，帕瓦尔心想。  
瓦拉内挂了电话，看到帕瓦尔的样子忍不住失声笑了出来，取过毛巾帮帕瓦尔擦干净了脸，又在帕瓦尔的唇上亲了一口，说道：“这小子胆子越来越大了，竟然亲了只有我能亲的地方？”  
帕瓦尔含笑瞪了他一眼：“幼稚鬼……确定了？”  
瓦拉内点了点头：“晚饭的时候，我会告诉妈妈。”  
帕瓦尔把鲁本夹在怀中，倾身和瓦拉内吻在一起。

两天后，瓦拉内和帕瓦尔和母亲拥抱告别，抱着鲁本，开着父亲留下来的旧车，拖着母亲从家里翻出来的各种旧用品，再度往阿非奴阿的方向驶去。  
开车时，瓦拉内仍在回想着那通电话的内容。打电话的人也是个从尸体堆里爬出来的老兵，不断地问为何国家培养出来的情报精英会选择护林员这样与世隔绝的工作，难道是间谍经历使他厌倦了人世间的丑恶？瓦拉内只是不置可否地笑了笑。那人接着再三确认了瓦拉内的心理状态，毕竟在战争刚刚结束的现在，无数人都在被严重的心理问题折磨着，说得难听点，他可不想刚刚上任的护林员在三个月后成为山上的一具枯骨！  
瓦拉内看了一眼正在和鲁本还有蛋黄较劲的帕瓦尔，对着电话郑重地说道：“在战争期间，我差点失去了一个人，现在我终于找到了他，还有一个孩子。我们才刚刚开始认真地生活。所以请您一定放心，先生。”  
“所以说，我现在是你的家眷了？”帕瓦尔抱着鲁本在湖畔下了车，说道。  
瓦拉内正全身挂满行李往小屋的方向走着，听到帕瓦尔这番话回过了头。只看见金色的阳光照亮了帕瓦尔的整张脸，也给他的卷发镀上了一层反光的茶色，手臂白皙且有力，紧紧抱着已经长高不少的鲁本。瓦拉内知道自己没有看错，帕瓦尔说出这句话时，脸上明明挂着一丝成为“瓦拉内的家眷”的得意微笑。  
瓦拉内只感觉自己的心都溶化在这湖水里了。  
他卸下了身上的负重，走到帕瓦尔面前，将自己棕色的大手放在帕瓦尔肩上，说：“本杰明·帕瓦尔，你愿意作为拉斐尔·瓦拉内的家眷，跟他一起去深山老林生活吗？”  
帕瓦尔故意扭过头去，说道：“你都把我带到这深山老林了才问我，嗯，我得用几天时间考虑一下。”  
这时鲁本发出了一串清亮的笑声，仿佛是被爸爸们的对话逗乐了，接着他转过了小脑袋往湖面望去，正好看到一群绿头鸭扑闪着翅膀停在了水上，更是激动地挥起了双手，仿佛把自己也当做了一只水鸟。  
“看在这里那么漂亮的份上，说不定我今天晚上就能答应你。”帕瓦尔说着，脸上已经浮出了幸福的微笑。

只有现在正式开始了一家三口的生活，瓦拉内和帕瓦尔才意识到了母亲的厉害之处。刚开始的几天是在忙乱中匆匆而过的，家里总是缺这缺那，而补货车一周只来一次，使得他们几乎每天都要开车下山带些东西，仿佛战场上的后勤兵。聪明如瓦拉内也不知道母亲一个人究竟是如何有条不紊地打理那一整个咖啡馆的。而更让他们佩服的一点是，经过祖母这几个月的照顾后，鲁本现在几乎不会夜哭，把他哄睡了轻轻放在隔壁房间小床上，剩下的夜晚时光就只有瓦拉内和帕瓦尔两个人了。  
他们在忙碌了一天后，躺在床上，并不因为操劳家中琐事而感到心烦。他们会额头贴着额头，用抚摸和亲吻化解彼此的劳累，时常记不清楚究竟是谁先睡着，还是两人一起在对方的呼吸中入眠。  
只是睡眠始终不太安稳。瓦拉内总是会做同一个梦，里面视野昏暗而晃动不定，像极了当时在马德里尘土飞扬的肮脏街道上飞奔逃亡的场景。全方位的恐惧使心中惶惶不可终日，总是感觉自己处于活着和死去的中间形态，而眼前看不见任何值得去注视的事物。  
总算脱离梦境的瓦拉内疲惫地睁开了眼，看见睡梦中的帕瓦尔同样微微皱着眉，表情像是在竭力忍耐着什么。瓦拉内现在越来越害怕梦魇，因为触手可及的人在梦里却会化作虚无。白天，瓦拉内会让自己不去想那些扰人心神的梦。并且也在苦恼，为什么人不能一天二十四小时都醒着？

家里总算收拾得差不多了，在这天他们彻底放松了下来。帕瓦尔赤裸着上身坐在露台上，将小腿以下泡在湖水中，感受着夏末的凉风。  
瓦拉内走了过来，鲁本骑在肩上，父子俩同样也是一身清凉。  
瓦拉内俯下身，在帕瓦尔的肩头亲了一口，随即对鲁本说道：“来，你也亲一下本杰爸爸。”说着伸手把鲁本架了下来。一头卷发的小男孩儿把整张脸闷在帕瓦尔的肩窝，逗得帕瓦尔笑出了声。  
瓦拉内接着说道：“说，爸爸，我们一起来游泳吧！”  
鲁本滚在帕瓦尔的怀中，哇哇地叫了一串。  
刚把鲁本放下水时，也许是湖水太凉，鲁本抗拒地直往帕瓦尔怀里钻。但两人托着他在水中滑了一阵后，鲁本开始像一只小狗似的刨动起来。过不多时，瓦拉内和帕瓦尔竟然可以完全把手放开了。久违的在这片湖中畅游的快感让帕瓦尔也忘记了偏低的水温，时而独游，时而和瓦拉内或者鲁本在水中嬉戏，回过神时，太阳已经落下了山谷，只剩下满天橙红色的霞光。  
从水中走出时，帕瓦尔感到身体沉重，心却仍是飘飘的。  
现在他们二人能够心有灵犀地一起照顾鲁本了。来不及穿衣服，瓦拉内先把鲁本放进干毛巾中裹起，而帕瓦尔则去准备热牛奶。一瓶牛奶灌下去，鲁本安静了很多。  
接着瓦拉内做了今晚第一件他非常后悔的事——他直接把喝完奶的鲁本放在了小床上，看到孩子沾床即眠，便离开了房间。  
来到厨房，瓦拉内发现帕瓦尔披上了一件单衣。他手中多了一杯酒，桌上也放着一杯，那是他们前天下山买的干白。帕瓦尔的脸上已经挂上一丝红晕，看见瓦拉内过来，歪着头笑了：“喝一点暖暖身子吧。”  
“你觉得冷吗？”瓦拉内看见敞开的单衣挂在帕瓦尔白皙的胸前，便走过去抱住了他，只感觉帕瓦尔的皮肤冰凉，但捂一会，又有一股火热从他的体内传出。  
帕瓦尔在瓦拉内的怀中摇晃了一下，突然感到头晕目眩，以为这是酒精的缘故。他和瓦拉内碰杯，两人将杯中酒一饮而尽。  
帕瓦尔感到四肢逐渐失去控制，以致于差点摔了杯子。一头撞入瓦拉内的怀中后，他浑身又热又软，意识飘忽，也不知兴从何来，开始低声哼起了歌。  
“Bésame, bésame mucho……”  
瓦拉内抚摸着他的卷发，笑着问道：“你在唱什么？”  
帕瓦尔微微摇了摇头，就那么站着，被瓦拉内怀抱着，坠入了睡眠状态。

瓦拉内把帕瓦尔打横抱起来时才意识到他身上这股热度十分不对劲。将帕瓦尔轻轻放在床上时，帕瓦尔又露出了梦里那皱着眉头的神情，发出了一声不适的呻吟。  
瓦拉内贴了贴帕瓦尔的额头，又与他干燥的手心相抵，感觉到了一阵病态的热量。瓦拉内陷入自责，怎么刚才只顾着照顾孩子，而没有提醒他早点穿上衣服呢？  
瓦拉内把被子扯过来紧紧地将帕瓦尔包住，又连着被子将他的病人紧紧抱入怀中，轻抚他的额头和发卷。也许是怀抱太用力，睡梦中的帕瓦尔不住地扭动，甚至用双手将瓦拉内推开，嘴里含含糊糊地用德语说了句：“不……今天不行……”  
瓦拉内愣住了。帕瓦尔说完这句话便翻过了身去，后颈的皮肤因为高热而微微变红。大脑一片空白，瓦拉内盯着帕瓦尔的后背，一时也不知道该去做什么，有那么一瞬间，他甚至怀疑自己还适不适合与帕瓦尔一起躺在这张床上。  
鲁本的哭声从另一个房间传来，猛地将瓦拉内拉回了现实，朝儿童房的方向奔去。不出所料，鲁本的身上和床上一滩狼藉，到处都是他吐出来的，散发着微微酸臭的奶液。瓦拉内一边收拾一边暗自骂自己育儿低能，母亲再三叮嘱过喂完奶后要抱着他轻拍直到打嗝，鲁本好久都没吐过奶了，怎么今天全都忘了呢？  
但是脑中还是一团乱麻，以致于手上频频出错，本想把鲁本的脏衣服丢进水池，结果直接扔进了垃圾桶，又不得不重新掏了出来。给鲁本冲澡时，瓦拉内开始了各种胡乱的想法，那个德国人曾经也像自己一样天天躺在帕瓦尔身边，他最好知道自己永远得不到这份爱。而这人甚至在帕瓦尔不想做的时候强迫他！  
瓦拉内机械地把鲁本擦洗干净，换上干净衣服。鲁本也许是意识到了父亲现在整个人失魂落魄，用大哭来抗议他的育儿低能是没有用的，所以只是瞪着两只大眼睛看着瓦拉内。  
瓦拉内扛着鲁本来到厨房，重新泡好了牛奶。“听着，兄弟，”鲁本抱着奶瓶开始吮吸后，瓦拉内无奈地说道：“别再吐了，好吗，本杰爸爸生病了，我们需要好好照顾他，是不是？”  
鲁本眨了眨眼，对他的父亲露出一副酷似翻白眼的表情。酒精开始作用了，燥热和躁动像恶魔的爪子似的来回抓挠五脏六腑。瓦拉内勉强维持着耐心，抱着鲁本直到他打了饱嗝再次熟睡，才将他轻轻放在了床上。  
心中的火焰越烧越猛烈。瓦拉内回到房间，看见帕瓦尔蜷缩着，被子已经从他的肩上滑下。那个德国人也见过这样的他，瓦拉内想，不设防地躺在床上，任何人都可以对他做任何事。  
当那人办事时，他能感受到快乐吗，他能感受到帕瓦尔的痛苦吗？帕瓦尔会边和那人做，边想着曾经有一个叫做拉斐尔·瓦拉内的人爱过他吗？  
瓦拉内走了过去，本想把被子给帕瓦尔重新盖好，却鬼使神差地掀开了。帕瓦尔因为受凉而战栗了一阵，整个人缩成一团，但瓦拉内却按住了他的手。  
瓦拉内也不知道自己正在做什么，但他把帕瓦尔整个翻了过来，看着这张令他深陷的睡颜。如果是平时，帕瓦尔肯定早就醒了。在感冒加酒精的作用下，帕瓦尔彻底昏睡了过去。  
傻瓜，为什么要喝酒？瓦拉内责备帕瓦尔也责备自己。大脑又开始不受控地想了，那人知道你生病了喝酒会变得这样任人摆布吗？  
又是他！又是那个德国佬！瓦拉内因为自己的想法彻底发起了怒来。那个连脸都没有的幽灵还是成为自己最大的心魔，他无法不原谅帕瓦尔，但这并不代表他完全不在乎。  
瓦拉内不得不承认事实上自己他妈的在乎极了！  
瓦拉内把帕瓦尔的双手用不小的力道固定在身体上方，捏住了他尖瘦的下颌，强迫他面对自己。  
而他的另一只手往下伸入帕瓦尔的内裤，他的臀缝都比以往更热。当瓦拉内将一根手指探入那幽穴时，帕瓦尔发出一声呻吟。瓦拉内感受到了不欢迎闯入者的高温和干涩。  
但他慢慢旋转着手指，再往更深处进入，帕瓦尔的身体开始艰涩地被瓦拉内缓缓打开。帕瓦尔的神情越是在忍耐，瓦拉内越是更坚定地用手指侵犯他的伴侣。帕瓦尔的身体从来没有那么热过，但这也不能融化瓦拉内心中的壁垒，瓦拉内的心中越发坚定了，他要在帕瓦尔身上重新找到那可笑的，丈夫一般的主权！  
瓦拉内抽出了手指，明知道帕瓦尔的身体还没有足够的扩张，却已经将自己硬热的阳物抵在了那鲜红的入口处。瓦拉内扶着自己的器官，勉强塞入了头部，帕瓦尔就已经浑身紧绷，因发热而干燥的双唇发出了一丝疼痛的呻吟。进入的过程从未像今天这样曲折，瓦拉内将帕瓦尔的一条腿架在肩上，清楚地看着他的幽穴不情愿地一点点接纳了自己的巨物。无论帕瓦尔想或不想，瓦拉内最终还是将自己完全埋入了他滚烫的体内。  
帕瓦尔双眼紧闭，急促地呼吸着，脸上已经毫无血色。瓦拉内摈弃了自己的心，像一台机器似的动了起来。帕瓦尔拼命扭动着身子，在被洪水一般猛烈的冲击中徒劳地寻找着一个稍微舒适一些的角度，意识被强行拉回现实，在这个熟悉的怀抱里，他感觉自己快要死了。  
瓦拉内在帕瓦尔的体内粗暴地抽动，双手环绕着他，用双唇勾绘他圆润的耳廓。瓦拉内在意识逐渐被酒精崩解的时候不断地问着身下的人：“我是谁？我是谁？……”  
帕瓦尔睁开了双眼，又因为一个蛮不讲理的冲撞而再度紧闭，身体快要散架，而他用尽了力气紧紧抱住了瓦拉内，眼泪无法阻挡地流了下来。“拉法……”他在瓦拉内的肩窝中哽咽地回答着：“你是拉法。”  
帕瓦尔的呼唤让瓦拉内恢复了一些神志。他放慢了速度抬起头来，看见自己最珍惜的人满脸透着情欲的红，偏偏淌着苦涩的泪。瓦拉内只感到一桶冰渣从自己的头顶倾斜而下。曾经他只能呼唤帕瓦尔的名字让自己坚持活下去，而现在自己竟然亲自将他彻彻底底地伤害至此。  
一阵可能会再度失去帕瓦尔的恐慌让瓦拉内绝望地抱紧了他的爱人。他尝到了帕瓦尔的眼泪，他的脸颊在泪水的软化下变得更细嫩了。瓦拉内重新开始了抽插，只不过动作放慢了许多。他在帕瓦尔的眼睫处轻吻，低声说着：“你是我的，本杰，你是我的。”  
瓦拉内不断地重复，生怕一停下来，怀中的人就会离他而去。帕瓦尔的身体逐渐适应了现在的节奏，病中虚弱的他还是抬起了腿，轻轻勾住了瓦拉内的身体。双手搂着瓦拉内的脖子，一遍遍道出能让他安心的话语：“我是你的，我是你的……”直到感觉体内被一股液体浸润，帕瓦尔主动捧起了瓦拉内的脸，将没有说出的话印在绵长的接吻中。

瓦拉内盯着面前的录音机，心神不宁。  
几个小时前他杀了一个人，这是他第一次杀人。哪怕这人是个长枪党，亲手结束一条生命的感觉也足以用糟糕来形容。虽然是在一米开外用手枪击杀的，瓦拉内却总是感觉自己的手上有股散不去的血腥味。  
他祈祷帕瓦尔永远不要像自己一样双手沾满其他人的鲜血。  
瓦拉内不再盯着面前的机器，而是烦躁地在屋内转起圈来。杀死特工伊斯科后，从他身上截获的情报让瓦拉内获得了往纳粹德国传递信息的机会。尽管老师齐达内说，这张碟片送到帕瓦尔手里的概率小到可以忽略不计，但瓦拉内知道自己必须要好好把握这次机会。  
他必须要告诉帕瓦尔自己还活着。  
他也多么想知道帕瓦尔现在是否还活着——当然！必须！瓦拉内不敢去想另一个可能性。  
录音时长只有一分钟，并且要先说清楚自己掌握的情报。瓦拉内一张嘴就心跳加速，说话结巴。录音，回放，洗掉，再录。五分钟后，齐达内在外面暴躁地砸门，说好不容易搞来的设备和碟片，快要被你烧坏了！  
瓦拉内猛地站起来，深吸了一口马德里污浊的空气，又使劲搓了一把脸。本杰，如果我们能够再次见面的话……  
瓦拉内终于平静地录完音，按下了结束键。  
……我会紧紧地抱住你，保护你，保护你，不会再让你经受任何伤害。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前段时间整个人都神经兮兮的，还跟基友乱发脾气，现在就是后悔，非常后悔.jpg  
> 本来想说听着歌写，感觉也没有什么歌是适合这样的心境  
> 于是一个人在南方冬天阴冷寂静的房间里哆嗦着敲完  
> 写的还是不满意，感觉自己遣词造句的水平很没有水平。。。。。。  
> 我已经尽力了QAQ

**Author's Note:**

> 游街是真事，当年很多跟德军有私情的法国女人，战后被揪出来剃光头侮辱。有的甚至家中女儿被发现怀了德国人的孩子，一家老母和女眷全都被剃光头。那些道德制高点的圣人们可是什么都做得出来- -  
> 参考了权游著名场景“Shame!Shame!Shame!”【瑟后报警
> 
> 终于可以写两个人一起养小卷毛了！  
> 不过没那么快，但是生活还长着呢  
> 过去的悲伤已经过去了。希望番外的基调整体是平静而欢快的  
> 写性感学霸在线怼人那段竟然有点想笑？？？


End file.
